La folle histoire du Hobbit
by Mikipeach
Summary: La véritable histoire de Bilbon et ses compagnons nains, ou comment Bilbon se retrouva traîner comme un sac de patate par un mage manipulateur dans une mission suicidaire menée par les anciens compagnons de Blanche Neige. Parodie du film.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Tolkien et le film que je parodie appartiens à Peter Jackson

**Note :** Que dire sinon que j'ai eu envie de m'amuser un peu, de décompresser après mes devoirs, mes concours blancs, les cours...herm et donc voilà une parodie sur le Hobbit. Humour ? Mouais j'espère, en tout cas dîtes-vous que c'est un petit délire d'une auteur qui s'amuse à tourner en dérision ce qu'elle aime :D

.

* * *

**Comment Smaug découvrit la recette des nains grillés**

* * *

.

La nuit, dans un trou de hobbit, un vieux hobbit s'agite, se lève à cause de ses insomnies et décide d'aller tuer le temps en rédigeant une histoire pour son neveu : Frodon.

Alors que bon il a déjà la majorité et ne s'intéressera surement pas à son histoire de nains, de dragon et tout parce que de toute façon l'aventure qu'il vivra sera carrément plus swag et mortel. Et même qu'il sauvera le monde en détruisant le serviteur du vilain dieu dont il était à la botte (notons que le dit serviteur maléfique, que nous appellerons Sauron, était le cousin très très très éloigné d'un certain Iznogoud, qui, tout comme lui, avait une fâcheuse tendance à se vouloir à la place de son maître. Sauf que bon là où Iznogoud se viande en beauté, Sauron réussit à dominer le monde pendant très longtemps et continue même à faire chier les habitants juste à l'état d'une pauvre œil de feu se tuant la rétine pour retrouver sa stupide babiole dorée…ou plus communément appelé…un anneau. Non il n'est pas marié).

Alors franchement on pourrait penser honnêtement que le dit neveu (ainsi que tout potentiel lecteur tombant un jour sur le livre rouge que le vieux hobbit (appelons le Bilbon) s'est un jour amusé à rédiger) n'en aurait carrément rien à faire de perdre son temps à lire un conte pour enfants parlant de l'histoire des potes de Blanche Neige…Mais bon si un jour ce cher Frodon voulait obtenir le stupide petit anneau qui lui permettrait de devenir un héros sauvant le monde avec son meilleur pote, jardinier de son état, avant de tirer sa révérence sur un bateau blanc et abandonnant son cher compagnon, appelons le Sam, sur le ponton d'un port où des dizaines de yaoistes verront la conclusion d'un tragique amour impossible…Bref si Frodon voulait que tout cela arrive…Il était malheureusement nécessaire de se farcir cette histoire pour comprendre comment son oncle avait obtenu l'anneau qui permettrait à Frodon d'entrer dans la légende et dans le palmarès des couples des fans de yaoi.

**Peter Jackson :** et sinon tu comptes un jour raconter l'histoire ?

DONC nous sommes la nuit dans un ptit trou de hobbit où le vieux Bilbon décide d'écrire son histoire.

**Bilbon Sacquet :** Mon cher Frodon…Tu m'as demandé un jour si je t'avais tout raconter de mon histoire. Bien que je sais que c'était plus par peur de t'imaginer que j'avais encore le pouvoir de t'assommer avec mes aventures sans intérêts pour toutes personnes connaissant ta future aventure, que par un réel plaisir d'en apprendre plus sur moi. Je tiens à te t'avouer que je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

**Technicien :** Et sinon pourquoi c'est Bilbon qui raconte l'intro et pas Galadriel comme dans La communauté de l'anneau ?

**Peter Jackson :** Galadriel refusait catégoriquement de glorifier le peuple des Nains.

**Bilbon Sacquet :** Tout commença, il y a fort longtemps, dans une ville du nom de Dale…

Effet flash-back pour montrer une ville merveilleuse, colorée avec des hommes et des nains tout content, tout mignon, tout heureux et débordant de bons sentiments parce que c'est la grande joie et que Sauron n'a pas encore retrouvé sa puissance et que ça les fait triper.

Des naines passent devant l'écran.

**Naines :** Youhou nous existons ! Et nous avons des barbes mais elles sont discrètes ! Et heureusement nous ne ressemblons pas à des Gimli à couettes.

**Fans regardant le film : **Oh le mythe s'effondre.

**Bilbon Sacquet :** C'était une ville florissante et merveilleuse qui se trouvait non loin du plus grand Royaume de Nain…C'était Erebor le Royaume sous la montagne, gouverné par un roi sage et gâteux : Thror.

On voit le Royaume avec une architecture à te couper le souffle tandis que le fils de Thror, Thraïn, se dirige vers la salle du trône et que le petit-fils de Thror, Thorïn (ils ont un truc avec les « Tho »…ça doit faire classe) est à côté de lui.

**Bilbon Sacquet :** Erebor était un endroit fantastique où l'or coulait à flot. Les nains créaient des métaux d'une beauté incomparable et d'une perfection étonnante…quand ils n'étaient pas à se souler à la taverne la plus proche.

De grandes parois d'une couleur…bleue défilent sous nos yeux, scintillantes de mille feux à cause de l'or que les nains tentent d'extraire à la sueur de leur front. En même normal qu'ils transpirent avec leur bougie sur la tête. A-t-on idée de se mettre une bougie sur le front alors qu'avec la chaleur la bougie fondra et dégoulinera de cire sur la pauvre tête des nains. C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

**Les Nains :** On pioche tic-tac tic tac tic tac dans la mine le jour entier. Piocher tic tac, tic tac, tic tac notre jeu préféré. Pas bien malin, des friches sans fin si l'on pioche tic tac dans la pierre ou dans la roche. Dans la mine, dans la mine, dans la miiiiiiine.

**Un Nain :** Aaaaargh ça brule la bougie !

Certains des nains marquent le rythme de la chanson en tapant sur une enclume à plusieurs, un autre s'éclate à mettre un lingot entre deux énormes marteaux au risque de se broyer les doigts. Des nains sont en train de peser des pépites d'or…bref la routine nanesque.

**Les Gobelins d'Harry Potter :** Eh les mecs on va faire pareil qu'eux pour compter notre argent, mais dans une banque au service de sorciers parce que ça sera tellement plus tripant.

**Bilbon Sacquet :** Les nains ne cessaient de creuser plus profondément dans la montagne et un jour ils trouvèrent le cœur de la montagne : L'arkenstone. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on l'avait baptisé ainsi…sans doute le nain qui l'avait trouvé, était tellement ivre que lorsqu'on lui a demandé de lui trouver un nom, il n'a pu qu'émettre un violant gargouillis qu'on a interprété comme ça. Enfin toujours est-il que Thror décida que la pierre symbolisait son pouvoir sur la montagne et que tous les peuples devaient lui promettre allégeance.

Le roi des elfes arrive dans la salle du trône d'Erebor, majestueux comme tout…et coincé comme tout.

**Thranduil :** Je te lance un regard qui se veut respectueux mais qui en fait n'est chargé que d'un mépris horrible envers ta misérable petite personne. Sale nain qui ose m'humilier sob sob sob.

**Fans :** C'est le papa de Legolaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

**Bilbon Sacquet :** Pourtant un mal s'éveillait alors que la richesse s'accumulait dans les salles d'Erebor. Thror devenait complètement gâteux et se transformait en Picsou, comme pu un jour le constater Thorin en le voyant nager dans ses montagnes d'or. Et quand l'avarice pointe le bout de son nez…les problèmes ne sont pas loin.

Un jour venteux, un dragon (du nom de Smaug) apparaît crachant des grandes flammes et transformant Dale en un barbecue géant juste pour le fun avant d'aller voler le trésor des nains. Thorin et des soldats nains se précipitent devant les portes.

**Thorin :** Attaquons !

**Smaug :** Piétinons !

**Thror :** Vite allons cacher l'arkenstone !

Le roi court dans les couloirs, se foutant royalement (sans mauvais jeu de mot) du fait que son peuple est en train de se transformer en purée nanesque sous les pieds du terrifiant Smaug. Et comme il est trop intelligent il va dans le seul endroit où un dragon avide de pierres précieuses et de trésors n'aura jamais l'idée d'aller : la salle du trésor. Damnation il trébuche à cause de ses vieilles jambes qui ne peuvent supporter son poids.

**Arkenstone :** Ahahah je m'échappe de tes mains et je plonge dans l'or.

**Smaug :** A mon tour de faire Picsou !

**Thorin :** Viiiiiiite papi, fuyons !

**Thror :** Nooooooon mon trésor ! Mon préciiiiieux !

**Bilbon Sacquet :** Comme tu peux le deviner Frodon, Erebor était perdue et les nains s'étaient pris la mandale de leur vie.

Les nains s'enfuient en pleurant et en chialant comme des pauvres tâches alors que de la porte d'Erebor s'échappe des spirales de fumées et une odeur de nains rôtis. Soudain sur la colline Thranduil arrive sur son fidèle destrier…alias le Papa de Bambi que l'on connaît aussi dans son rôle dans le film Princesse Mononoke. D'un geste impérial il arrête son armée, observant la scène alors que Thorin le supplie de l'aider.

**Elfe :** Patron ! Patron ! On fait quoi alors ?

**Thranduil :** Mmmmmh On s'en va.

**Elfe :** Quoi…mais on va pas les aider ?

**Thranduil :** Non. Je refuse de me lancer dans une cause perdue (regard dans le lointain, air tragique et majestueux)

**Elfe :** Dîtes plutôt que vous avez en travers du gosier le fait qu'ils vous ont obligés à vous agenouiller devant eux.

**Thranduil :** OUAIS JE L'AI EN TRAVERS DU GOSIER ! ET C'EST POUR CA QUE JE LES LAISSERAI SE FAIRE ROTIR ! Bien fait pour eux. Allons mon fidèle Caribou, partons comme des princes.

Et Thranduil (après sa légère crise de nerfs) s'en alla comme un roi hautain, instaurant les bases des mauvaises relations entre les nains et les elfes.

**Bilbon Sacquet :** Il n'y eut jamais d'aide de la part des elfes. Les nains d'Erebor partirent en exil et devinrent les premiers romanichels de la Terre du Milieu. Ils s'installèrent dans les Montagnes Bleus, réputées pour avoir une lumière bleutée tendance qui permettait de faire de superbes fêtes. Mais Thorin n'oublia jamais la perte de son Royaume et il l'avait tellement mauvaise qu'il devint un nain aigri, hautain et pas du tout sociable pour un sou.

**Fans :** Ah Mon Dieu c'est un nain mais il est trop charismatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que !

.

.

.

**Moralité :** les nains sont des radins, les elfes sont snobs, les deux ne s'entendent pas du tout et un dragon est un grand profiteur sachant vous faire les meilleurs barbecues au monde.

.

* * *

Et une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette parodie sera la bienvenue :D


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à _Leonem_, _Zeehva_, _Calypso_, _Floufla_, _Revan-Hikin_,_ Abby_,_ Linky_ et _Guest_ pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :D

Merci à _Abby_, _Maman Bouba_, _Alia Kazuki_ et _Katsuri-san_ pour avoir mis ma fanfic en Alert et merci à _Leonem_ pour avoir mis ma fanfic dans ses favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre parodique vous plaira aussi.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tolkien et le film parodié (que j'ai adoré et que je voudrais bien revoir une troisième fois d'ailleurs) appartient à Peter Jackson. Quant à l'image de cette fanfic…elle est prise de la parodie sur le **Hobbit - Hillywood Show**. Parodie vraiment hilarante que je vous conseille vivement :D

**Notes :** Ce chapitre est encore plus tordu que le précédent (ma santé mentale m'inquiète) et encore plus long que le premier (de quoi à vous ravir !). De plus nous accueillons aussi dans ce dit chapitre un invité de marque ! Qui ? Ahahaha surprise surprise.

**Warning :** Je décline TOUTES responsabilités sur le caractère OOC des personnages et l'humiliation que certains personnages (pour qui vous avez sans doute une grande estime) vont avoir. Je le précise d'avance histoire d'éviter de me faire tuer par des fans en furie (héhéhéhé trembleeeeez)

.

* * *

**Où on apprend qu'il ne faut jamais ouvrir la porte à des inconnus et encore moins parler à un pédophile.**

* * *

.

Fin du Flash-back. Nous revoici de retour dans la maison de ce bon vieux - ah ça oui vieux il l'est totalement…même si bon il a l'air de péter la forme…mais c'est normal me dira-t-on…c'est l'anneau. Tss quel intérêt de voir un film dont on connait toute l'histoire ?!

**Peter Jackson :** Herm. Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à critiquer mon travail ?

**Tolkien :** Et tu vas continuer longtemps à critiquer mon livre ?

Bref. Nous sommes donc dans un joli petit trou de hobbit, douillet, confortable, avec à boire et à manger…Cul-de-Sac en somme. Bilbon est toujours assis à son bureau, écrivant ses mémoires inutiles pour son neveu Frodon, occupé à manger une pomme et totalement ignorant de la future aventure qu'il vivra et qui expulsera aux tréfonds des mémoires celle de son oncle. Frodon se dirige dans le bureau avec pour seul envie d'embêter son oncle en farfouillant dans ses affaires.

**Frodon :** Eh mon oncle ! Pourquoi vous jouez aux asociaux ? Pourquoi vous dessinez des cartes ? Pourquoi vous écrivez dans ce bouquin rouge tout moisi ? Pourquoi vous ne vieillissez pas alors que vous avez 111 ans ? Et pourquoi vous semblez avoir subi un lifting alors que dans l'autre trilogie vous faîtes plus vieux ?

**Fans :** Aaaaaah Frodon ! Frodon ! Oh ciel ses yeux je défaille ! Nous défaillons !

**Bilbon :** Tête de bois ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de farfouiller dans mes affaires ?! (dit-il en arrachant des mains de son neveu des vieux parchemins) Tu ne dois pas voir ça maintenant. Ce n'est pas encore prêt.

**Frodon :** Bon okay le vieux. De toute façon quand tu clamseras j'obtiendrais toutes tes affaires.

**Bilbon :** Espèce de petit ingrat. Vas donc placarder cette affiche sur notre portail.

Le futur porteur de l'anneau destiné à avoir une aventure absolument palpitante et géniale regarde l'affiche où Bilbon a écrit, de sa plus belle écriture, un charmant message pour tous les visiteurs qui viendront lui parler de la préparation de sa fête.

**Frodon :** Franchement mon oncle vous ne serez pas un tantinet asocial ?

**Bilbon :** Non.

**Frodon :** Si.

**Bilbon :** Non.

**Frodon :** Si si.

**Bilbon :** NON.

**Frodon :** Si.

Soudain énervé, Bilbon se lève et frappe son neveu avec son livre rouge (**Frodon :** Aïïïeuh !). Non mais vraiment la jeunesse de nos jours ! Aucun respect pour les grabataires qui ont tué un dragon. Tout ça parce que monsieur détruira Sauron, rayant par la même occasion le Mordor de la carte de la Terre du Milieu, il se permet de se donner des grands airs et de se la jouer. Mais qu'y peux-tu Bilbon ? C'est ça la célébrité…c'est comme l'œil de Sauron. Parfois il est sur toi, t'observant dans les moindres détails, t'éclairant de plein feu…et puis le lendemain il se focalise sur quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il est plus intéressant ou avec de beaux yeux bleus…Et toi tu restes tout seul, tel une vieille chaussette de Troll des Collines à l'odeur de fromage, au tréfonds d'un placard.

**Peter Jackson :** Herm herm !

DONC Frodon accroche la feuille au portail. Les oiseaux gazouillent, le ciel est bleu, la Comté verdoyante. C'est beau, c'est joli et totalement mièvre et ennuyant.

**Frodon :** Bon ben moi je m'en vais. Je vais aller lire _Salut les Hobbits_ dans le Quartier Ouest en attendant Gandalf.

**Bilbon :** Oh ben vas-t-en et moi je vais me fumer mon dernier arrivage de beuh dans ma bonne pipe.

**Fans :** Maiiiis euuuh…en gros ce passage nous explique juste pourquoi Frodon glandouille dans l'herbe au début de La Communauté de l'anneau ?

**Peter Jackson :** Eh bien…oui. Oui en gros c'est ça.

**Fans :** Mais à quoi sert ce film franchement ?

Bilbon est tranquillement assis sur le petit banc dans son petit jardin devant son petit trou de hobbit (ça fait beaucoup de petit). D'un air très concentré il fume sa pipe tout en se rappelant du bon vieux temps. Et ainsi nous avons droit à un nouveau flash-back grâce un rond de fumée nous rappelant terriblement l'anneau et terriblement l'ancienne trilogie (bien que Peter continue à nous affirmer qu'il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre ses deux trilogies).

**Fans :** Encore un flash-back ?

**Peter Jackson :** Oui mais ça nous permet d'entrer dans le vif de l'histoire.

**Fans :** Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt parce que ça commençait à devenir sérieusement long là !

* * *

Soixante ans avant la Comté est toujours niaise et verdoyante, et Bilbon est toujours assis sur son banc…avec soixante ans de moins. Un vieillard, homme et magicien de son état, s'approche de lui, alors que Bilbon s'amuse à faire des formes fumeuses et psychédéliques avec sa marie-jeanne fraichement arrivée du Pays de Bouc.

**Bilbon :** Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…Bonjour ?

**Gandalf (car ouais c'est lui) : **Qu'entendez-vous par là mon ami ? Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour par politesse ? Ou affirmez-vous que c'est un bon jour ? Ou bien vous pensez que c'est un jour où il faut être particulièrement bon ? Ou vous pensez que c'est parce que le soleil brille, qu'il y a des nuages et pas la moindre étoile vous montrant qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, vous en déduisez aussi par le léger zéphyr qui fait bouger les douces fleurs de la prairie ainsi que par le tic-tac répétitif de votre horloge suspendu dans le hall qu'il n'est que quatorze heures. Et comme le montre la théorie de l'arbrisseau selon Merlin ainsi que la phase de décoction des arbres à feuilles jaunes de couleur polychrome en été, mais brunissant durant la décade des moissons, que nous ne pouvons être en période d'éclipse mais bien dans un instant où la lumière du fruit de Laurelin brille de mille feu et éclipse la lumière de la fleur de Telperion dans l'Azur bleuissant…vous pouvez donc en déduire que nous ne sommes point le soir mais bien en pleine journée et c'est ce qui vous amène donc à me dire : bonjour ?

**Bilbon :**….Ouaiiiis c'est pas faux.

Bilbon, malgré les effets de son herbe à pipe, regarde intrigué l'étrange individu qui vient de lui sortir un discours digne du plus grand technocrate cherchant à embobiner les petits filous qui le gênent par leurs questions incessantes. Gandalf (car c'est lui) regarde Bilbon. Bilbon le regarde. Il le regarde. Il le regarde. Bref ils se regardent.

**Bilbon :**…Je peux vous aider ?

**Gandalf :** Ah bravo jeune hobbit ! Bonne initiative de votre part ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! Oui en effet j'ai besoin de votre aide pour une aventure.

**Bilbon :** Quoi ? Mais non mais non. Non je regrette je ne tiens à prendre aucune part à une aventure. C'est trop dangereux, on a mal aux pieds, puis on loupe les six repas et on a plus de lit douillet…et puis non et non. Je refuse.

Sur ce le valeureux et feignant petit hobbit se lève, prend son courrier et se prépare à rentrer chez lui.

**Gandalf :** Dire que j'aurais vécu tout ce temps pour voir le fils de Beladonna Touque me repousser comme un vulgaire vendeur de boutons. Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemies ! N'ai-je tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? (pose de tragédien s'appuyant sur son bâton avec des trémolos dans la voix…chut le public se tait et admire le jeu d'acteur)

**Bilbon :** Mais je vous connais ?

**Gandalf :** Bien sur je suis Gandalf voyons !

**Bilbon :**…

**Gandalf :** Mais si Gandalf ! Celui qui faisait de magnifiques feux d'artifices durant les fêtes du bon vieux Touque !

**Bilbon :**…

**Gandalf :** Celui qui donnait des jouets et des bonbons aux petits enfants.

**Bilbon :** Le pédophile que les mamans interdisaient de suivre parce qu'il pouvait nous refiler des bonbons bizarre capable de nous faire exploser comme ses feux d'artifices ou perdre totalement la tête ? Le drôle de monsieur qui riait bizarrement en nous offrant des jouets bizarres ?

**Gandalf :**…Ouais en gros.

**Bilbon :** Et vous voudriez que je parte à l'aventure avec vous ? Eh bien non hors de question ! Jamais vous m'entendez : jamais !

C'est ainsi que Bilbon rentre furieux dans sa maison, claquant la porte avec force et décidé à oublier cette fâcheuse rencontre qui lui rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs. Mais bon s'il pense que Gandalf allait lui lâcher la grappe…eh bien il se trompe lourdement. Car le magicien trace une marque sur la porte et s'enfuit.

Un petit hobbit sautille gaiement sur le sentier et passe à côté de Gandalf.

**Gandalf : **Oh ! Bonjour mon petit enfant. Tu veux une sucette ?

* * *

Un peu plus tard…ou dirons-nous plutôt : la nuit dans Cul-de-Sac. Bilbon est tranquillement en train de manger seul dans sa petite cuisine un poisson (tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un) sur son petit lit de salade et parfumé au citron du père Magotte. Soudain : DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. Intrigué notre petit hobbit se lève et ouvre la porte pour tomber sur…Un Nain.

**Dwalïn :** Dwalïn pour vous servir.

**Bilbon :** Euh je vous connais ?

**Dwalïn :** Non et n'essaye même pas de m'empêcher de rentrer parce que je suis une grosse brute épaisse capable de te faire recracher toutes tes dents. Alors maintenant apporte moi à manger où je te fais manger mes haches.

Bref après cette charmante présentation du Nain à barbe, à l'accent russe digne du plus grand mafieux et aux nombreux tatouages, le pauvre et trouillard petit Bilbon donne à son invité surprise son repas quand : DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

**Dwalïn :** La porte !

**Bilbon :** Mais je n'attends personne.

**Dwalïn :** J'ai dit : LA PORTE !

En clair ça veut dire : « Va ouvrir avant que je te refasse le portrait ! Et sert moi une nouvelle pinte de bière ! »…ce qui fait bien entendu notre hobbit, le tout en faisant des grands moulinets de bras pathétiques. Bilbon ouvre donc la porte et découvre…Un vieux nain.

**Balïn :** Balïn pour vous servir.

**Bilbon :** Euh…

**Balïn :** Vous ne le savez sans doute pas mais nous allons devenir de grands amis malgré le fait que je vais mourir dans la Moria parce que j'ai eu l'idée stupide de vouloir chasser le vilain Balrog qui fera tomber Gandalf du pont de Khazad-Dum.

**Bilbon :** Mais ce n'est pas un spoiler ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ?

**Balïn :** Pas du tout ! N'importe quel fan du Seigneur des Anneaux ou personne ayant vu La communauté de l'Anneau sait que Gimli monte sur ma tombe alors que les orcs les attaquent.

**Bilbon :**…

**Balïn :** Enfin tout comme vous je suis condamné en tomber dans l'oubli et à être connu que par les fans de Tolkien et ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire tous les livres.

**Dwalïn :** Mon frère ! J'ai trouvé des pépitos dans le garde-manger !

**Balïn :** Oh oui !

Et sans plus attendre, Balïn se précipite en trottinant vers le garde-manger pour aller se gaver de pépitos, parce que les pépitos c'est très bons et se trouvent être le meilleur plat de la Terre du Milieu. Pour plus de détails vous n'aurez qu'à consulter le guide _Histoire culinaire du pépito dans Arda_ et vous comprendrez que la fabrication des pépitos est un grand art, inventé par les hobbits et rependus à travers toutes les peuplades. Vous comprendrez aussi pourquoi en entendant cela, Bilbon devient aussi blanc que les vêtements de Saroumane et se précipite affolé vers les deux Nains, pour tenter de sauver ses précieux pépitos qu'il garde jalousement dans son garde-manger. Mais : DRIIIIIIIING.

Bilbon grommele en cachant les sept boites, sur dix, de pépitos qu'il a pu sauver et va de nouveau ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur…deux Nains cette fois. Qui sont très beaux il faut l'avouer. A se demander si leur maman Naine n'a pas eu une relation avec un humain ou un elfe pour pondre des gosses ne ressemblant pas du tout à l'archétype des Nains.

**Fans :** Oh mais…je crois que j'aime de plus en plus les Nains en fait.

**Fili & Kili : **Fili et Kili pour vous servir.

**Bilbon :** Non je regrette vous vous êtes trompés.

**Kili :** Comment ?! Vous n'êtes pas monsieur Chaussette ?

**Fili :** Mais non c'est monsieur Socquet chez qui nous sommes.

**Bilbon :** Mais je m'appelle Sacquet moi ! Et je ne vous connais pas !

**Kili :** Qu'importe ! On rentre comme des bourrins et on vous balance toutes nos affaires.

Le pauvre Bilbon tombe à la renverse sous le poids des armes des deux frères – Car oui ils sont frères – tandis que Kili montre qu'il est un Nain bien élevé et poli qui préfère s'essuyer les bottes sur un meuble plutôt que sur un paillasson.

**Dwalïn :** Eh les morveux ! On a besoin de vous pour bouger les meubles et préparer l'arrivée des autres.

**Balïn :** Oui, faisons comme chez nous.

**Bilbon :** Quoi ? Quoi « quels autres » ? (dit-il en se relevant)

DRIIIIIIIIIIING.

**Dwalïn :** Oh la barbe ! Allez donc ouvrir au lieu de ne rien faire.

**Bilbon :** Quoi ?! Mais ça commence à bien faire ! Si je choppe celui qui me fait une blague, je lui tirerais les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un elfe !

Sur ces belles paroles, Bilbon ouvre la porte d'un air décidé…Et se fait écraser par huit Nains.

**Bilbon :** AAAAAAAAAAAAH

**Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Gloïn, Oïn et Bombur :** AAAAAAAAAAAAH

**Gandalf :** Eh bien Bilbon….drôle de façon de recevoir les gens.

**Bilbon :** Hmfff greeuuu humfrrrr ! (Pour info nous ne traduirons pas ce que dit notre gentil Bilbon, écrasé sous le poids de huit nains forts et robustes…histoire d'épargner vos chastes oreilles)

Quelques minutes plus tard Bilbon se bagarre avec les Nains pour tenter de sauver son garde-manger qui se fait copieusement dévaliser. Nous allons en profiter pour faire une présentation de tous nos charmants Nains :

**Dwalïn :** Je suis la grosse brute.

**Balïn :** Je suis le politicien et la nounou de Thorïn.

**Oïn :** Je suis Tournesol version naine.

**Gloïn :** Je suis le papa de Gimli et je tomberai tout comme Bilbon dans l'oubli.

**Bofur :** Je suis un pizzaiolo nain.

**Fili et Kili :** Nous sommes les neveux de Thorïn et sur qui les yaoistes vont imaginer pleins de Durincest. Parce que l'inceste c'est la dernière tendance sur ffnet, après l'homosexualité.

**Bombur :** JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! (Obélix)

**Dori :** Je suis un nain bien élevé qui appelle tout le monde par « Monsieur ».

**Nori :** Je suis une étoile de mer et le rebelle de service…mais dont tu ne connaîtras jamais rien si tu n'as pas lu les livres sur le film.

**Ori :** Je suis le niais et l'inutile de service.

**Bifur : **Hazkal irkul groooooar (_Ma barbe est soyeuse_)

**Fans :** Mais y a trop de Nains ! Et puis normalement on doit avoir que sept Nains, vu que ceux sont les amis de Blanche-Neige.

**Tolkien :** Retiens moi avant que je les étripe pour ainsi critiquer mon imagination !

Les Nains sont tous à manger bruyamment, buvant comme des pochtrons, rotant joyeusement, marchant sur la table, s'envoyant de la nourriture…Tant de politesse et de manière…Ouh j'en frissonne de plaisir. Bilbon regarde affolé les douze Nains transformer sa salle à manger en un magnifique foutoir.

**Bilbon :** Mais dîtes moi Gandalf…Les Nains ne sont pas censés être sept. Parce que Blanche-Neige disait-

**Gandalf :** Chut malheureux ne prononcez pas ce nom devant les Nains.

**Bilbon :** Mais pourquoi ? Blanche-Neige n'est pas leur amie ?

Malheureusement pour Bilbon, les Nains l'entendent parler de Blanche-Neige et alors c'est le drame.

**Nori :** Non on a toujours détesté cette dinde !

**Gloïn :** Cette nouille n'a jamais été capable de nous compter correctement !

**Bofur :** Et encore moins de retenir nos noms ! Pour elle Dwalïn était Grincheux. Balïn Prof. Ori Timide. Gloïn Dormeur. Bifur Simplet. Bombur Atchoum et moi j'étais Joyeux pour elle.

**Oïn :** Hein ? Oh oui je voudrais bien des chanterelles.

**Bifur :** Skooooof khdûz (_Et j'ai une hache dans le crâne_)

**Bilbon :** Vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

**Balïn :** Elle nous a forcés à prendre des bains tous les jours, à chanter et à faire le ménage.

**Fili :** On a retrouvé notre maison envahi de piafs et de bambis.

**Kili :** Un jour elle a voulu mettre des nœuds roses dans la barbe de Dwalïn et ce dernier l'a frappé.

**Bombur :** Et depuis elle est dans les pommes.

**Oïn :** Un phasme ? Où ça ?

Bilbon reste silencieux, méditant la vérité qui vient d'éclater sous ses yeux alors que les Nains se lancent dans un grand concours de rot.

**Dwalïn :** Ah par ma barbe ! Il nous manque plus que de belles danseuses Naines dansant sur la table !

**Gloïn :** Kili ! Vas donc danser sur la table !

**Kili :** Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

**Bofur :** Parce que t'as pas de barbe benêt !

**Kili :** Eh mais c'est pas ma faute si je suis un Nain imberbe !

**Balïn :** Il faut reconnaître que tu nous fais un peu honte sans ta barbe. On pourrait presque croire que t'es une Naine en pleine puberté.

**Kili :** Maiiiis Ori et Fili n'ont pas de barbe non plus.

**Fili** : Plus que toi en tout cas.

**Nori :** Un Nain avec une barbe foisonnante c'est un vrai Nain !

**Dori :** Tandis que ceux qui n'ont point de barbe sont plutôt des pédérastes.

**Dwalïn :** Quoi ?!

**Balïn :** Des tafioles !

**Dwalïn :** Ah bon.

**Kili :** Mais je suis pas une tafiole naine moi !

**Fili :** Ben faut avouer que tu fais pas vraiment Nain, mon frère.

**Bofur :** Tafiole naine va !

**Kili :** JE SUIS PAS UNE TAFIOooooLE (dit-il en pleurant comme une fillette)

**Bifur :** Kruuuuuuuuum aîemk goarf (_Ma barbe a les couleurs d'un putois_)

Après que Kili se soit transformé en une fontaine et que Bilbon ait dû lui amener des draps pour qu'il puisse se moucher bruyamment et éviter d'inonder sa maison…Les Nains décident de jongler avec les assiettes et de faire de la musique avec les couverts plutôt que d'utiliser des instruments…comme toute personne normale.

**Les nains :** Venez mes amis vous et moi nous allons travailler en chantant. Jonglons avec les assiettes et les couverts ! Faisons frôler la crise cardiaque à Bilbon pendant que nous faisons notre comédie musicale. Frottons frottons avec super ajax. Chantons l'envie de faire un nouveau Projet X pour faire peur à Bilbon. Un couteau dans la table, de la farine sur le tapis, un tigre dans la salle de bain : voilà ce que Bilbon déteste ! Lalalalalala…Voilà ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !

DING-DONG dit la sonnette qui a eu envie de sonner différemment. Gandalf ouvre la porte et tombe sur…Thorïn.

**Fans :** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**Thorïn :** Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard. Normalement j'aurais dû me faire écraser par Bifur, Bofur et Bombur en arrivant chez vous mais Peter Jackson a tenu à ce que j'ai une entrée classe.

**Tolkien** : Ouais enfin au lieu de te faire écraser par trois de tes compagnons tu débarques en disant que t'as pas réussi à trouver la maison et que tu t'es perdu deux fois. Faut être nouille pour ne pas voir la marque sur la porte !

**Peter Jackson :** Peut-être que c'est idiot mais au moins Thorïn n'a pas un capuchon bleu à gland argenté !

**Tolkien :** Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!

Hem HEM. Donc Gandalf présente Thorin à Bilbon. Ce dernier constate deux choses : premièrement que Gandalf a un faible pour les enfants ou les personnes de petite taille, et deuxièmement que ce dernier devient franchement gâteux pour lui proposer un hobbit anti-héros au possible comme cambrioleur ! Mais bon on a toujours besoin d'un bouclier humain à un moment ou à un autre conclut Thorïn dans sa tête, en se disant que cette Quête va vraiment être n'importe quoi.

**Thorïn :** Pour être honnête avec vous : je vous déteste et je vous trouve particulièrement débile.

**Fili :** Mais les fans vont d'office s'imaginer que tu es amoureux de lui et qu'entre vous il y aura une passion amoureuse impossible.

**Dori :** Quand je pense qu'un journaliste a osé dire que le film était nul parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de personnages féminins.

**Kili :** Il a dû oublier que ce défaut ferait le bonheur des yaoistes.

**Fans :** AAAAH Mon Dieu ! Thorïn ressemble trop à Aragorn !

**Tolkien :** QUOI ?!

STOP. Mettons sur pause notre histoire pour nous focaliser sur un petit détail important. Tout le monde semble penser que Thorïn et Aragorn sont une seule et même personne. Il est vrai qu'ils sont tous les deux des rois sans couronne et ont un côté charismatique. Mais soyons honnête…hormis ça ils ne se ressemblent pas. Tout d'abord Thorïn est un nain alors qu'Aragorn est un homme grand ce qui donne vachement plus de classe. Ben voui vous imaginez Arwen au bras de Thorïn ça casserait pas trois pattes à un canard. Et puis Aragorn est doux…Oui oui parfaitement Aragorn est doux, amoureux, gentil…Un parfait petit chevalier servant qui refuse de monter sur son trône parce qu'il a peur de son sang. Bouh c'est un peureux celui-là. Alors que Thorïn est un guerrier vicking nanesque bourré de phéromones, rempli de haine envers un dragon et ne pensant qu'à foncer tête baissé (Tel un taureau) pour récupérer son Royaume et son trésor. Et puis bon Dieu vous imaginez Thorïn pote avec Legolas ? Ahahah ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait essayé de le tuer vu comme il a en travers du gosier les elfes. Bref je peux donc conclure mon exposé en vous disant que Thorïn est un Nain hautain pas du tout amical pour un sou alors qu'Aragorn est super serviable et prêt à jouer sa vie et son future mariage pour aider un hobbit aux yeux bleus ayant une romance avec son jardinier ( Selon les rumeurs de _Arda Match_). RETOUR A L'HISTOIRE.

**Thorïn :** Bon sinon j'ai un petit peu faim après tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru.

**Les Nains :**…

**Bilbon :**…

**Gandalf :** Herm

**Balïn :** Oh tu vas rire…

**Kili :**…Mais on a tout mangé.

**Bifur :** Ascûdgamln (_Une fois je me suis perdue dans une mine_)

.

.

.

**Moralité I :** Gandalf est un papi douteux de qui il ne faut jamais accepter les bonbons ou les sucettes car à partir de ce moment-là il s'infiltrera sournoisement dans votre vie.

**Moralité II :** Aragorn et Thorin sont deux personnes totalement différentes. Aragorn est un gentil chevalier servant aussi doux qu'un câlinours pelucheux sortant de la machine à laver, tandis que Thorin est un nain bestial bourré de phéromones tel un taureau rageur.

**Moralité III :** Les enfants…n'ouvrez jamais la porte à des inconnus et SURTOUT faîtes-vous mettre un judas sur votre porte ! Ça vous évitera des mauvaises surprises.

* * *

.

.

.

1) La chanson des Nains est inspiré de celle du film **Il était une fois – Travailler en chantant** mais elle peut très bien se caler sur le rythme de **Blunt the knives **(j'ai essayé de le faire et ça marche xD).

2) Ensuite quand je parle du journaliste je ne fais AUCUNE référence à un certain journaliste qui utilisa cet argument de poids dans le NOUVEL OBSERVATEUR…Bien sûr quelle idée voyons.

3) Le délire autour d'Aragorn et Thorïn appartient à _Aéléa Wood_ qui s'est tapée ce charmant délire sur le Poney Fringant donc si jamais vous avez ris…c'est elle qu'il faut remercier.

**Anecdote ultra inutile :** Pourquoi ai-je parlé de Pépito ? Eh bien parce que ces charmants biscuits sont à l'honneur dans la parodie Lord of the ringard…parodie qui a marqué mon adolescence avec ma meilleure amie et qui nous a poussées à voir le Hobbit au ciné en mangeant des pépitos. Je me devais donc de rendre honneur à ce met qui est inévitablement lié (pour moi) au monde de Tolkien.

.

.

.

Peach est tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil en lisant un livre, soudain on frappe à la porte.

TOC! TOC!

**Peach:** Oui

**Review:** Review ! Pour vous servir.


	3. Chapter 3

Avec un peu de retard voici le troisième chapitre de cette parodie (plus long, un peu plus dense, un peu plus stupide et tordu). Je remercie vivement et chaleureusement toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont écrit une review ou m'ont lu en bon petits lecteurs anonymes.

Merci à _Pandora Blue_, _Leonem_, _Rosélia_, _Abby_, _Melian_, _Elen_, _Thorin_, _Maraudeur Power_, _Alia Kazuki_, _Maman Bouba_, _Floufla123_, _Revan_, _Guest_, _Zeroladéprime_, _Dada_, _Linnea Black_ et _Yzeute_ pour leurs reviews :D

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou leurs Alerts (je n'avais jamais encore eu autant de reviews et des follows en aussi peu chapitres...c'est vraiment génial !).

_Guest :_ Ahahah contente que mon deuxième chapitre t'es plu 8D Par contre je ne caserai pas Thorin et Bilbo ensemble...c'est une parodie voyons ça n'a pas pour but de combler les désirs et les rêves des lecteurs mais bien plus de les faire rire (ou sourire...hein parce que moi et mon humour). Enfin bref j'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre ma chère Guesty et pour info...OUI je vais faire tout le film et même la trilogie est prévue au programme :D

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tolkien et le film parodié (que j'ai adoré et que je voudrais bien revoir une troisième fois d'ailleurs) appartient à Peter Jackson. Quant à l'image de cette fanfic…elle est prise de la parodie sur le **Hobbit - Hillywood Show**. Parodie vraiment hilarante que je vous conseille vivement :D

**Notes :** Vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué mais mes chapitres regorgent de clin d'oeil à la littérature française, aux autres oeuvres de Tolkien, à Kamellott, à Astérix, à Naheulbeuk, à des parodies diverses, à My little Pony...bref que dire les inspirations et les clins d'œil sont nombreux et je ne peux malheureusement pas tous les cités à chaque fois. Donc bon voiloù pour vous prévenir.

Et la parodie de Far Over Misty mountain a été choisi par ma meilleure amie...donc ben voilà tout est de sa faute ! (mais je la félicite pour son WTF de génie !)

Bonne lecture à tous 8D ! On se retrouve en bas !

.

.

* * *

**Comment le vol aide à trouver un cambrioleur et où Thorïn raconte sa phobie des albinos**

* * *

.

La nuit est bien avancée et tous les hobbits dorment paisiblement dans leur petit trou. Tous ? Non. Un petit hobbit résiste en effet encore et toujours au sommeil…ou plutôt son plus grand fantasme en cet instant serait d'aller se rouler en boule dans ses couvertures pour dormir comme une souche bienheureuse (les souches peuvent être bienheureuses d'ailleurs ?) après avoir grignoté deux ou trois petits pépitos…mais malheureusement les Valar (qu'ils sont comiques ceux-là) en ont décidé autrement pour le pauvre petit hobbit, appelons le Bilbon…même si on sait déjà que c'est son nom, qui doit servir de serveuse et de ménagère pour une troupe de Nains squatteurs qui ont investis sa maison sans la moindre raison. Bilbon commence d'ailleurs à se demander si ces Nains ne sont pas venus uniquement pour lui pourrir sa soirée sur ordre de Gandalf le vieux pédophile (selon les rumeurs hobbitiennes) parce qu'il a refusé, pas plus tard que cette après-midi, de prendre part à son aventure. Bref vous imaginez à quel point les questions existentielles tournent joyeusement dans la tête de notre pauvre petit hobbit qui a les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

**BULLETIN CÉRÉBRAL DE NORI**

Tss franchement Thorïn ne devrait pas s'énerver pour si peu. C'est vrai quoi ?! Il avait qu'arriver avant au lieu de venir avec trois plombes de retard pour ensuite râler comme un putois parce qu'on a tout mangé ! Alàlàlà Dori m'énerve à toujours me faire des réflexions, voilà pourquoi j'ai quitté le nid familial : j'avais trop honte d'avoir pour frère aîné une réincarnation de ma mère couleur lavande. Je te jure que si Ori ne devient pas aussi efféminé et rasoir que lui ça relèvera du vrai miracle. La maison de ce hobbit est pas trop mal. J'ai repéré de la belle argenterie, un joli napperon et de belles saucisses à voler…Si seulement cet idiot de Bofur ne m'avait pas repris tout. J'ai même dû me bagarrer avec lui pour tenter de garder les saucisses mais cet animal n'a rien voulu lâcher ! De toute façon elles ont fini dans l'estomac de Bombur alors que je voulais les revendre pour gagner un ptit pactole. Purée j'en ai marre de cette Quête je peux rien voler !

.

.

.

**Balïn :** Allons Thorïn ne soit pas fâcher comme ça.

**Thorïn :** Grumpf

**Kili :** Mais oui Tonton faut pas nous en vouloir.

**Thorïn :** Grumpf

**Fili :** On a dit qu'on était désolé.

**Thorïn :** Grumpf

**Ori :** Et puis…les pommes ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Erreur fatale de Ori, car Thorïn lui lance un regard noir et se lève brusquement, si brusquement qu'Oïn et Bofur en sursautent et avec toute la grande noblesse dont il est capable en étant énervé (autrement dit que ce charmant Nain que tout le monde trouve charismatique a vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau…Ahahaha je plains la pauvre Naine qui devra se le coltiner un jour…ou alors elle sera aussi caractérielle que lui…Diantre, alors plaignons la populace qui devra se coltiner un tel roi…Péter un coup devrait le décoincer et lui faire le plus grand bien à mon avis. **Tolkien :** Attends je rêve où t'es en train de conseiller à Thorïn de péter ?!), envoie sans ménagement son assiette de pomme à la tête d'un pauvre Ori qui en tombe de sa chaise et finit…ben dans les pommes.

**Thorïn :** SI T'AIMES TANT QUE CA LES POMMES ET BIEN MANGE-LES TOI-MEME ! JE REFUSE DE MANGER LES STUPIDES FRUITS QUE BLANCHE-NEIGE ADORAIT !

Et sur ces belles paroles Thorïn se rassoit et Bilbon songe qu'il peut bien sortir discrètement (et bien discrètement) quelques pépitos de sa cachette pour les offrir à son effrayant invité. Et comme ça ils partiront plus vite, s'imagine le pauvre petit hobbit en sortant en mode ninja cinq pépitos se battant en duel d'une des boites qu'il a réussi à sauver des griffes des Nains squatteurs. Comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre.

**Gandalf :** Allons mon ami, cessez donc de rouspéter et manger les pépitos que ce brave Bilbon vous a amené.

**Thorïn :** Gruuuumpfmerci

**Gandalf :** Eh bien et maintenant que nous squattons votre maison depuis plus de deux heures mon cher Bilbon, nous allons encore profiter de votre hospitalité en parlant de politique. Alors donc Thorïn, le changement est-il pour maintenant ? Votre réunion naine a-t-elle portée ses fruits ?

**Thorïn :** Eh bien pour tout vous avouez ils nous ont gentiment dit d'aller nous faire voir chez les elfes…Je leur ai donc dit ma façon de penser avec mes poings.

**Dwalin :** AHAHAH bien dit l'ami !

**Thorïn : **Donc le changement se fera sans leur aide. Si changement il y a bien sur car n'oublions pas que nous menons une mission complètement suicidaire. Ce refus est donc tragique et dire que je me suis montré courtois et aimable.

**Balin :** Ca n'a pas dû être si concluant que ça…je crains que malgré mes cours de diplomaties tu sois aussi aimable qu'un directeur de kermesse gobeline.

**Gandalf :** Et que disent les Nains des Monts de Fer ?

**Thorïn :** D'aller nous faire rôtir chez le dragon.

**Oïn :** Ah bon des champignons ? J'avais pourtant cru qu'il parlait de sa réunion Gloïn.

**Tolkien :**…MAIS d'où t'as inventé cette réunion ?!

**Peter Jackson :**…Euh il faudrait que tu voies d'abord tous les films.

**Tolkien :** Tu veux dire que je vais devoir attendre deux ans avant te refaire le portrait pour faire n'importe quoi de mon œuvre ?

Ahem Ahem AHEM. Donc notre cher Bilbon commence à s'inquiéter…logique en même temps car il se rend compte que les Nains sont en train de parler politique dans sa maison. Peut-être que ce sont des terroristes nanesques qui prévoient de se venger des Nains des Monts de Fer pour x raisons avec leur grand chef Thorïn et Gandalf le conspirateur ? Ou alors qu'ils ont tué Blanche-Neige et ont décidé de se réfugier dans son smial pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre contesque ? Et ils le prendront en otage avant d'exiger une montagne de pépitos et de l'étouffer sous le poids des biscuits qu'ils mangeront sur son cadavre. Oui l'esprit de Bilbon divague bien en cet instant…Mais bon faut comprendre ce pauvre hobbit qui voit débarquer chez lui quatorze inconnus armés jusqu'aux dents ou avec un bâton magique. Surtout quand le détenteur du bâton magique est un vieil homme qui vous a fait faire des cauchemars effrayants parce qu'il avait un rire bizarre qui a traumatisé votre enfance qui vous a poussé à prendre cinquante séances de thérapie parce que vous aviez peur des sucettes et des jouets aux formes étranges. Vous auriez peur si jamais vous revoyiez cet étrange individu aux regards pétillants d'une flamme mystérieuse et effrayante de malice. Vous auriez peur si jamais cette personne revenez dans votre vie avec treize Nains, assassins de Blanche-Neige, qui sait, parce qu'elle leur apprenait à bien se tenir à table et faire le ménage au lieu de piocher à la mine. Oh oui vous auriez peur comme Bilbon en cet instant. Tremblez tremblez comme Bilbon qui en cet instant n'est pas loin de se faire pipi dessus devant pareil invasion dans sa petite vie de casanier poltron.

**Peter Jackson:** Ahem ! AHEM !

**Gandalf:** Bilbon!

**Bilbon :** NON PITIE EPARGNEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS DONNERAI TOUS MES PEPITOS !

**Les Nains :**…..

**Gandalf :**…

**Oïn : **En effet il ne fait pas beau ce soir.

**Bifur :** Skit ameinu barak nu ! _(Saviez-vous que la langouste se nourrissait exclusivement de fruits de mer ?)_

**Tolkien :**…What ?!

**Gandalf :** Euh mon cher Bilbon, je n'ai rien contre le faite que vous nous donniez des pépitos si vous en avez encore, mais je voulais seulement vous demander de nous apporter un peu plus de lumière.

**Tolkien :** Mais c'est contraire à mon histoire ?!

**Peter Jackson :** Oh regarde Tolkien ! Y a un ours en tutu dans le placard.

Hem…retour à l'histoire.

**Bilbon :** Ah euh oui bien sûr. Et…je n'ai plus de pépitos bien sûr.

**Bofur :** Zut ! J'en aurais bien voulu encore.

**Thorïn :** Ne t'approche même pas de mon assiette le comique de service !

Bilbon revient avec de la lumière et Gandalf en profite pour sortir une carte et la poser sur la table.

**Gandalf :** Très loin à l'est, par-delà les montagnes, par-delà les rivières, par-delà les forêts, par-delà Bree, par-delà Foncombe, par-delà les arbrisseaux où vivent les hérissons, se dresse un mont ténébreux, hanté par le mal et l'haleine d'un dragon terrifiant connu pour ses barbecues tendances. Les descendants de la lignée de Durin, créé avec sept autres Nains par les puissantes mains d'Aüle, dieu forgeron et époux de Yavanna, alias Kelementari et mère de la nature et des oiseaux, créatrice des Ents et-

**Dwalin : **Oh la barbe ! MAIS OU S'EN FOUT ! Arrêtez votre speech et venez-en à l'essentiel !

Un grand silence se fait autour de la table alors que Gandalf, légèrement énervé d'avoir été coupé dans son discours chargé d'héroïsme, de mystère, d'angoisse…bref un discours avec du panache quoi, par un Nain guerrier prêt à lui envoyer sa chaise à la tête si il continuait à se montrer plein d'emphase. De son côté Bilbon regarde avec une certaine appréhension la situation, sa bougie à la main, en se disant qu'il n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout la tournure des événements.

**Gandalf :** Bon alors nous avons l'intention de reprendre Erebor des griffes de Smaug. Et bien que ce soit très périlleux et que notre nombre fait que nos chances de réussites sont complètement négatives nous avons l'intention de reprendre le Royaume en suivant cette carte qui nous montre qu'un dixième de la Terre du Milieu et qui est donc absolument pas pratique pour nous repérer. Est-ce que cela vous va Dwalin ?

**Dwalin :** Oui c'est mieux et moins pompeux.

**Balin :** Mais la grande entrée est gardée par Smaug.

**Gandalf :** Mais j'ai la clé que Thraïn m'a donné pour vous Thorïn.

**Fili :**…Mais si il y a une clé…ça veut dire qu'il y a une autre entrée ?

**Nori :** Non cette clé sert juste à ouvrir des noix de coco d'Harad, et si t'as d'autres affirmations évidentes de ce genre garde-les pour toi.

**Fili :**…Oui monsieur.

**Gandalf :** Oui bon le bémol c'est qu'il nous faudra un cambrioleur et c'est donc vous que nous avons choisi mon cher Bilbon.

**Bilbon :** Pardon ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?

**Kili :** Oh ben on a fait passer une annonce dans _La Gazette du cleptomane _mais toutes les personnes qui ont auditionné étaient incompétentes.

**Gloïn :** Oui Robin des bois avait peur de Bifur et n'avait jamais été face à un dragon.

**Dori :** Parfait Coquin était trop insolent pour Thorïn et Dwalin a voulu l'étrangler à partir du moment où il l'a traité de tourte poilue.

**Gloïn :** Surtout que ce chacal nous a fait les poches après ! Si je tenais cet idiot de Fagin qui lui a enseigné le vol à ce petit voyou !

**Ori :** Quant à Arsène Lupin, il nous a ri au nez quand il a vu que nous étions des Nains.

**Thorïn :** Et il était hors de question que je prenne avec nous ce crotteux d'Aladdin…bref nous avons malheureusement du nous rabattre sur vous, grâce à Gandalf.

**Bilbon :** Mais je ne suis pas un cambrioleur !

**Balïn :** On le sait bien mais bon au point où se trouvent les chances de récupérer notre trésor…on peut bien se traîner un boulet avec nous.

**Kili :** Mais qu'importe nous avons un magicien avec nous !

**Fili :** Oui un magicien qui a dû tuer des tas de dragons !

**Gandalf :** Votre enthousiasme juvénile fait vraiment pitié à voir.

**Kili :** Mais-

**Gandalf :** Vous croyiez vraiment que j'ai tué des dragons ? Allons bon les seuls dragons que j'ai pu voir c'était les jouets en plastiques je vendais aux gamins.

**Fili :** Mais vous nous aviez dit que-

**Gandalf :** Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de vous utiliser pour me débarrasser de Smaug qui peut devenir un allié idéal à Sauron s'il retrouve sa puissance…et son anneau.

**Balin :** On va tous crever quoi.

**Bilbon :** Attendez ! Attendez ! Vous voulez m'entraîner dans une mission suicidaire pour affronter un dragon uniquement parce qu'un magicien tordu vous l'a dit.

**Gandalf :** Oh ne vous faites pas de bile Bilbon, vous nous serez très utile. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je suis sûr que vous nous servirez bien à quelque chose à un moment où à un autre.

**Bofur :** De toute façon il nous faut un quatorzième compagnons sinon nous aurons la poisse.

**Nori :** Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous serons quinze durant cette aventure étant donné que Gandalf adore faire le coup du crayon : se tailler au moindre pépin.

**Balin :** Bref voilà le contrat mon cher.

**Bofur :** Youhou on va s'éclater !

Bilbon prend le contrat des mains de Balin, l'ouvre pour découvrir un parchemin long de plus de dix mètres parlant de toutes les clauses classiques (rémunérations, temps requis, remboursement des frais personnel, notion de prorata (très importante chez les nains ! Ce la prenait d'ailleurs bien deux mètres d'écritures fines du contrat) signifiant que l'aventure durerait environ deux mois à partir du moment où le quatorzième membres se joindrait à la compagnie entrainant une part de 100 000 pièces d'or, 200 pièces d'argent et 30 pièces de bronze en tant que quatorzième part du trésor sans oublier qu'il faut aussi défalquer l'ajustement négatif de 2% environ, puisque les journées raccourcissent étant donné que nous approchons de la décade des moissons tardives et que selon la variabilité du niveau de dangerosité des milieux qu'ils traverseront on peut penser que la somme prévue pourrait augmenter…saut si un gros problème au sein du groupe survenait…cela va de soi, achat de pépitos, trouvailles de champignons, prise en charge des obsèques, achat d'un poney rose bonbon, transmission de chaussettes en cas de fracture du tibias…) pendant que les Nains le regardent en fumant tranquillement leur herbe à pipe. Soudain quelque chose attire l'œil de notre hobbit :

**Bilbon :** La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable en cas de lacération, éviscération, éventration, pulvérisation, écrasement, incinération…Pardon ?!

**Bofur :** Oh oui ce sont toutes les charmantes choses que peut vous faire Smaug. Si il y en une en particulier qui vous intéresse vous n'avez qu'à cocher et on lui demandera gentiment de l'appliquer.

**Bilbon :**…

**Balin :** Ca va mon gars ?

**Bilbon :**…Euh oui…Euh non…Je me sens un peu faible.

**Dwalin :** Mauviette.

**Bofur :** Lorsqu'il crache ses flammes c'est comme de la lave en fusion. Ça vous brule la peau, vous fait hurler de douleur, appeler votre maman et pouf d'un seul coup vous n'êtes plus rien.

**Bilbon :** Je me sens pas bien.

**Bofur :** Remarquez ce sont juste des rumeurs parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles les personnes qui ont rencontré Smaug ne sont plus que des petits tas de cendre brûlés aux vingt-huitièmes degrés.

**Bilbon :** De l'air. Il me faut de l'air.

**Bofur :** Enfin voilà vous n'avez qu'à vous imaginer que vous êtes dans un four avec des ailes, semblable à une pizza cramée parce qu'elle est restée trop longtemps dedans. Pouf éclair aveuglant et paf cramé, carbonisé.

**Les Nains :**…

**Gandalf :**….

**Bilbon :**…Non.

Et sur cette belle parole, Bilbon tomba dans les pommes sous le regard blasé des Nains.

**Gandalf :** Bien joué Bofur. Bon quelqu'un me le réveille ?

**Thorïn :** Et si on le laissait ? A quoi il va nous servir franchement ?

**Kili :** Un bouclier humain c'est toujours utile.

**Gloïn :** Pour treize nains un seul bouclier…je pense pas qu'on fera long feu.

**Balin :** De toute façon on ne fera pas long feu vu comme c'est parti.

**Bifur :** Damnzad ekrund barag _(Dori collectionne les petites licornes)_

**Bofur :** Bon allez, je vais vous le réveiller. Monsieur Bilbon….Monsieur Bilbon ! Mais réveillez-vous !

Dit-il en le secouant comme un prunier au point que la tête du hobbit fait des bong bong sur le tapis de l'entrée.

**Dwalin :** Il se réveille pas ?

**Bofur :** Ben non tu le vois bien.

**Dwalin :** Oh la barbe ! Attends !

Alors Dwalin se lève, se dirige vers l'endroit où se trouve Bilbon complètement dans les vapes et avec la plus grande diplomatie lui assène une claque monumentale. PAF.

**Bofur :** Non toujours pas. Faut que tu tapes plus fort.

PIF.

**Dori :** C'est qu'il a le sommeil lourd celui-là.

**Dwalin :** Bon.

BAM. PAF. BIM.

**Nori :** Faudrait pas trop nous l'amocher non plus si on a un besoin d'un pigeon.

**Dwalin :** Quand je réveille je réveille. Oh la barbe ! Bouge-toi espèce de lavette !

BAF. BOUM. BIF. PAN. POUF. PAF. PIF. BAM. BOUM. BONG. BING. PAAAF.

**Bofur :** Euh c'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'est bon il se réveille.

**Dwalin :** Ben voilà.

**Bilbon :** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'ai mal.

**Gandalf :** Eh bien mon jeune ami je vous imaginais plus résistant à l'idée de partir à l'aventure pour affronter un dragon.

**Bilbon :** Le quoi…DRAGON ! Ah.

**Balin :** Bravo Gandalf ! Il s'est de nouveau évanoui.

**Bofur :** Il sait très bien tomber dans les pommes n'empêche.

**Les Nains :** AH NON ! CA SUFFIT AVEC LES POMMES !

**BULLETIN CEREBRAL DE BALIN**

Bon ben finalement on a pas notre cambrioleur. En même temps je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. On est les seuls treize pauvres fous qui ont eu l'idée lumineuse et suicidaire de vouloir récupérer Erebor. Nan mais faut pas se leurrer : on va tous finir griller comme des saucisses parce que Thorïn a eu l'idée saugrenue de vouloir récupérer son royaume. On était bien pourtant dans les Montagnes Bleue ? Mais non monsieur n'écoute rien de mes conseils et préfèrent partir affronter un dragon en entrainant avec lui douze compagnons. Tss je suis encore surpris que le coup de la bière gratuite et put ramener tous ces fous. Remarque ils ont failli rebrousser chemin lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé prisonnier chez Blanche-Neige. Mais bon entre un dragon gardant un trésor et l'idée de devoir veiller une Blanche-Neige dans les vapes qui lorsqu'elle se réveillerait nous mènerait la vie dure…le choix a été vite fait. Bref si seulement j'avais pas donné ma parole que je veillerais sur Thorïn, à son père, je serais pas dans cette galère.

.

.

.

Bilbon est dans sa chambre pensif alors que dans la maison le chant des Nains résonne…Ils vont finir par réveiller les voisins à force. Pis bon ils ont beau dire qu'ils ne supportent pas Blanche-Neige, elle a leur laissé de bons petits défauts…comme le trip de chanter en toute occasion.

_Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day  
Tee dum, tee dee  
C'est facile à prononcer  
Tee dum, tee dee  
C'est la chanson qui nous plait  
Chantons tee dum, tee dee, a teedle eedle deeday  
Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee dou dee dou_

_On rit, on joue, on s'amuse comme des petits fous_  
_Je rentre, tu rentres, il rentre_  
_Et tous nous rentrons_  
_En chantant tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day_

_À la file indienne, indienne, indienne_  
_Si à la file indienne_  
_Nous rentrons un par un_  
_C'est à la file indienne, indienne, indienne_  
_C'est à la file indienne_  
_Qu' nous retournons chez nous_

**Gandalf :**...?

**Thorïn :** On a improvisé...on se souvenait plus des paroles de notre chanson.

* * *

Le jour éclaire la chambre de Bilbon. Celui-ci se réveille brusquement et cours dans toute sa maison, fouillant chaque endroit et recoin de son charmant petit trou de hobbit : plus personne. Non tout le monde est parti. Sa maison est enfin redevenue calme. Fou de joie Bilbon pousse un hurlement de bonheur, ignorant royalement le contrat que les Nains lui ont laissé au cas où il changerait d'avis.

**Bilbon :** Ahahah ces fous sont enfin partis ! Je vais pouvoir être tranquille wouhou ! Bon j'ai faim.

Sur ce Bilbon part tranquillement chercher de quoi à se rassasier. Un long silence plane dans la maison avant qu'un hurlement affolé retend dans toute la colline. Et les hobbits, qui bêchent tranquillement, cousent sur la pas de la porte ou se promènent, voient soudain passer en courant un Bilbon habillé à la va-vite, un contrat super long dans les mains, un sac sur le dos et un regard particulièrement furieux.

**Hobbit :** Mais monsieur Bilbon où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

**Bilbon :** Je n'ai pas le temps il faut que je parte.

**Hobbit :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Bilbon :** Pour retrouver les Nains qui m'ont volé mes pépitos !

Pendant ce temps les Nains sont tranquillement devant le Dragon Vert. Thorïn, Balin et Gloïn sont assis dans une carriole alors que Bofur, Dori et Nori font rouler un tonneaux de bière sous le regard mauvais de Dwalin, Kili et Fili ricanent joyeusement en cachant derrière eux un gigot tout en lançant des regards vers un Bombur en train de manger, tandis qu'Ori tente tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation à Oïn qui pense qu'ils vont aller visiter le musée de la ville et que Bifur parle…de tout et n'importe quoi.

**Bilbon :** Voleur ! Voleur ! Pfff huuuuuh pfff…rendez…moi…mes pépitos ! (dit-il en arrivant devant eux sur le point de recracher ses poumons)

**Thorïn :** Ah bien on attendait plus que vous.

**Balin :** Parfait alors en voiture ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Nous devons retrouver Gandalf au village de Petit Cave, où il a trouvé des poneys pour nous.

**Bombur :** On aurait pu les acheter à cet aubergiste.

**Gloïn :** Non mais tu délires !? Qui tient la caisse de la compagnie je te rappelle ?! Qui s'occupe de l'argent hein hein ! C'était un escroc alors non pas question de lui acheter le moindre petit poney !

**Bombur :** Mais comment allons-nous faire pour arriver jusqu'à Petit Cave ?

**Bilbon :** Rendez…moi mes pépitos…s'il vous plait.

**Dwalin :** Allez, on y va ! (dit-il en attrapant par la peau du coup un hobbit qui se débat comme il peut)

Et quelques minutes plus tard tous les hobbits de la Comté peuvent voir une carriole remplie de Nains rouler joyeusement sur les chemins, tirée par un Nain, Bombur, courant vite sur ses petites jambes pour tenter d'attraper un gigot qui pend au-dessus de sa tête et tenu par un nain blond hilare, Fili. Thorïn a le regard majestueux tandis que tous les autres vident joyeusement le tonneau de bière en chantant des chansons et que notre pauvre Bilbon, tout au bout de la carriole, regarde le paysage de sa chère Comté défiler sous ses yeux. Et il songe que les Nains sont très malins et qu'ils l'ont eu en beauté, alors que Nori savoure les pépitos qu'il a dérobé hier soir.

* * *

**Peter Jackson :** Mais je peux savoir d'où tu sors ça ?!

**Tolkien :** D'où sors-tu ça en effet ?!

Il fallait bien inventer quelque chose d'un peu drôle.

**Tolkien :** Mais ce passage dans mon livre et drôle et ne ressemble pas du tout à ça.

**Peter Jackson :** Oui et mon passage dans le film est drôle aussi.

Ben justement fallait bien inventer quelque chose d'encore plus drôle et stupide pour vous concurrencer dans cette parodie ! Alors voilà j'ai repris une anecdote d'un dessin et puis voilà quoi faut être honnête que dans le film y avait pas grand-chose à parodier à ce moment-là.

**Peter Jackson :** Mais mais mais tu ne dis rien ?

**Tolkien :** C'est ton film qu'elle parodie, pas mon histoire.

**Peter Jackson :** Mon film s'inspire de ton histoire je te signale.

**Tolkien :**…

Hem, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

* * *

C'est la nuit sur un petit plateau où les Nains, Bilbon, Gandalf et des poneys se reposent au coin d'un feu. Bilbon se réveille n'arrivant pas à dormir et songeant à ses pauvres pépitos et son petit trou de hobbit. En ronchonnant il va donner une pomme à son petit poney : Pinkie Pie. Soudain un bruit retend dans la noirceur de la nuit.

**Bilbon :** Hiiiii ! C'est quoi ça !

**Fili :** Des orcs. Ils attaquent la nuit.

**Kili :** Sans un bruit ils se faufilent et vous égorgent dans un magnifique bain de sang.

**Bilbon :**…C'est…vrai ?

**Kili :** Ben non on se moque de vous voyons !

**Fili :** Ahahah ben oui c'est un lapin adulte ce qu'on vient d'entendre.

**Thorïn :** Bande de gamins stupides ! Attendez de vous retrouver face à des vrais orcs au lieu de rigoler comme des baleines.

Le chef de la troupe s'en va en grognant après avoir sermonné ses neveux qui, tout penaud, regardent Balin qui s'approche d'eux.

**Balin :** Ne vous en fait pas les enfants, Thorïn a vécu bien des choses qui lui font dire ça. Ca me rappelle une histoire-

**Kili :** Et misère…Père Castor le retour.

Effet flash-back pour raconter la bataille d'Azanulbizar qui se déroule devant les portes de la Moria. Les Nains et les orcs se tapent dessus dans d'immenses bruits de ferrailles et des coups de poings.

**Balin :** C'était une bataille terrible pour tenter de reconquérir la Moria. Thror combattait vaillamment lorsqu'un ennemi noir et puissant se dressa devant lui : Azog le profanateur, cousin de Voldemort et albinos comme lui. Il lui trancha la gorge, entraîna la folie de son fils et le désespoir de Thorïn.

**Thror :** Couic.

**Thorïn :** NOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOON PAAAaaaaaAAAAPIIiiiIII ! (dit-il au ralenti en courant…au ralenti vers Azog)

**Azog :** Mouhahahahahaha !

**Thorïn :** Ô rage ! Ô potage ! Pourquoi…POURQUOIIIIiiiiiiii ?!

**Gandalf :** Marrant quand je le disais ça avait plus de classe.

**Corneille :** Peut-être parce que vous ne massacriez pas mon texte aussi.

**Tolkien :** WHAT ?!

**Peter Jackson :** Mais…Mais qui êtes-vous ?

**Corneille :** Pierre Corneille, auteur du Cid. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

**Thorïn :** Aaaaaaaaah bouuuuuuuh sob sob sob sob ! Je te vengerai papi !

**Azog :** Tiens prend ça.

Et Thorïn se prend un coup, puis un autre et un autre…en clair il se fait joyeusement rétamer par l'orc.

**Fans :** Ouuh ça doit faire mal.

**Aragorn :** Je suis peut-être un calinours mais moi au moins je ne me suis jamais fait mettre la misère par un de mes ennemis.

**Gandalf :** C'est pas faux.

**Corneille :** C'est tout de même une belle tragédie…mais la règle de bienséance ne demande-t-elle pas de ne pas montrer la bataille ?

**Peter Jackson :** Mais tu as fini de ramener pleins de personnages sans intérêt dans mon film ! C'est la foire au boudin ou quoi ?!

**Kronk ange :** C'est une toge !

**Peter Jackson :** Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ! (dit-il en tapant du pied par terre)

**Tolkien :** Ah ah ah ah !

Soudain Thorïn prend son épée et un morceau de chêne prêt à se battre et à se venger et avec toute sa puissance il coupe la main d'Azog qui se tort de douleur.

**Azog :** Naaaaaan !

**Thorïn :** Sus à l'ennemi ! Taïaut !

**Les Nains guerriers :** BANZAIIIIIII !

**Dwalin :** Dans ma jeunesse je ressemblais à Barracuda dans L'agence tous risques ! A la chaaaaaaarge !

**Balin :** Bref nous avons réussi à repousser l'ennemi et perdu bon nombre de compagnons…mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Et c'est là que je me suis dit que j'aiderai ce pauvre Nain sans famille qui avait l'étoffe d'un roi.

**Fili et Kili :** Roooooon piiiiiiiiiich

Fin du flash-back, retour au plateau où les Nains se sont levés et regardent Thorïn sans raison…ou plutôt ils se sont levés parce qu'ils en avaient marre d'entendre Balin parler et les empêcher de dormir. Enfin ils sont bêtes de se lever sans raison en regardant Thorïn ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on leur racontait cette histoire ?!

**Peter Jackson :** Ahem !

**Tolkien :** Mais mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! C'est Naïn qui meurt à la bataille Azanulbizar et c'est Daïn qui tue Azog.

**Fans :** Nain qui ? Daim quoi ?

**Tolkien :** Mais oui !

**Fans :** C'est un nain qui meurt à la bataille mais y en a plein !

**Tolkien :** Mais non c'est Naïn qui est un nain qui est le père de Daïn qui est le cousin de Thorïn qui est le petit-fils de Thror qui meurt par Azog.

**Fans :** Mais Throoor alors ?

**Tolkien :** Il meurt avant la bataille par Azog.

**Fans :** Mais Azog le tue quand même alors ça revient au même.

**Tolkien :** Peter je vais te tuer pour avoir fait la plus belle incohérence de ta vie !

**Peter Jackson :** Maiiis attend de voir les autres films avant de me tuer ! (dit-il alors que Tolkien tente de l'étrangler.)

**Bifur :** Krut makaz Bofur onk _(Si on rase Bofur, il ressemble à une Naine avec ses tresses)_

Euh…Retour à l'histoire. RETOUR A L'HISTOIRE !

**Bilbon :** Et l'orc pale ?

**Thorïn :** Il est mort voyons ! Même si je sais que nous sommes dans le premier film d'une trilogie et que forcément ce méchant va revenir nous pourrir la vie et la quête…mais bon je suis certain qu'il est mort et oui je vis dans le déni.

Un peu plus loin.

**Orc :** Héhéhé nous avons retrouvé leur trace. Va prévenir le maître héhéhéhéhé.

**Orc bis :** Azog tu veux dire ?

**Orc :** Chuuut mais gâche pas le suspense abruti !

**Les Wargs :** Hinhinhin.

**Trois petits cochons :** Ah Mon Dieu les cousins du loup ! Fuyons !

.

.

.

**Moralité I :** Les pépitos vous permettent d'obtenir tout ce que vous voulez…même un cambrioleur.

**Moralité II :** Azog est un cousin éloigné de Voldemort…donc tout comme lui il est condamné à mourir d'une manière stupide. Azog est aussi membre du groupe Anonyme : « je suis un méchant qui n'a pas de chance et qui ne réussit jamais ses plans diaboliques de revanche ». A ce jour nous comptons dans ce groupe Gargamel, Iznogoud, Sauron, Voldemort et la méchante Reine de Blance-Neige.

* * *

.

.

Voiloù fin du troisième chapitre 8D

La suite arrivera peut-être dans un ptit bout de temps parce qu j'ai beaucoup de devoirs (beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup...vive la prépa +.+) bref sur ce je vous dis encore merci de me suivre, de me lire, de me laisser des commentaires parce que j'adore lire vos reviews même si elles sont courtes ou longues c'est toujours un plaisir de voir une trace de votre passage !

Tiens d'ailleurs petite sondage : quel Nain aimez vous dans le film ?

Pour ma part je vous dis c'est tout net : j'adore **Bofur** ! Il me fait rire, je trouve son costume original, j'aime l'histoire que Peter Jackson lui a donné avec son passé de mineur et tout...pis bon il est drôle et euh voilà il ressemble à un pizzaiolo avec ses tresses et sa moustache n'empêche. Non mais il lui manque plus de chanter en italien en faisant de la pizza et c'est bon xD

Enfin je dois avouer que j'aime tous les nains ! Particulièrement Ori qui me fait penser à une peluche ou Bombur ou Dori ou Balin...ahem...je crois que je vais faire ma Blanche-Neige

**Gloïn :** Par Aulë ! Fuyoooons les amis !

Donc une review pour m'aider dans mon ptit sondage pour savoir quel Nain vous appréciez (je sens une vague de lignée de Durin arriver...ahahah ^^)

Merci encore pour vos reviews et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Après de longues semaines de boulot, un voyage en Vénétie avec mon Hypokhâgne, une semaine de vacances de boulot, une semaine au ski…Me revoilà avec un long et délirant chapitre sur la suite des aventures de notre chère Compagnie.

Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédemment a eu du succès…parce que j'étais un peu sceptique et j'avais peur qu'il soit moins bon…enfin qu'importe voici le nouveau chapitre…qui j'espère vous arrachera un sourire ou un rire (ma santé mentale m'inquiète vraiment…devrais-je avoir honte ?).

Je tiens avant tout à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ajoutent en favori ou/et en alert, qui laissent des reviews ou lisent simplement…qu'importe vous êtes géniaux et je crois que sans vos reviews enthousiastes et sympathiques je n'aurais pas eu la fois de continuer d'écrire mes délires (affligeants) sur le film :D

Donc un grand merci à _Pandora Blue_, _Leonem_, _Rosélia_, _Abby_, _Melian_, _Elen_, _Alia Kazuki_, _Maman Bouba_, _Guest_, _Mathilde, Linnea Black_ et _Kedralyn, Yenoth, _pour leur review :D

_Guest : _Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir à chaque nouveau chapitre. Et oui avec cette troupe de Nains Blanche-Neige est plus que rock n'roll…mais tu verras tout cela en tant voulu D Pour les pépitos…et oui Bilbon est un véritable adepte (mais il n'y a pas que lui) pour savoir comment il va survivre…Tu le découvriras au fil des chapitres. Ah je suis contente que tu aimes les joutes verbales de Tolkien et PJ (et je vois qu'elles ont bien du succès ça me fait plaisir) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi =D

_Mathilde : _Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire car j'ai parfois peur que mes délires ne fassent rire que moi. Ah contente que mon idée d'ajouter des personnages à tout va te plaisent (caméo powa) surtout que dans ce chapitre…on va en avoir pas mal x) Oh Mon Dieu Corneille te fait un tel effet ?! (Il va être content le coquin). Ah…les pépitos…Blanche-Neige…tu risques de ne plus jamais les voir de la même façon en effet…surtout que Blanche-Neige pourrait bien montrer sa jolie frimousse (traumatisante pour nos Nains adorés) d'ici peu. Oh tu aimes Bofur *-* ! Copine et oui au fond il est difficile d'avoir un Nain préféré…ils sont tous géniaux à leur façon (et la lignée de Durin fait des ravages dans les cœurs des fans). Et voici la suite sur un plateau d'argent en espérant qu'elle répondra à tes attentes.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tolkien et le film parodié (que j'ai adoré et que je voudrais bien revoir une troisième fois d'ailleurs) appartient à Peter Jackson. Quant à l'image de cette fanfic…elle est prise de la parodie sur le **Hobbit - Hillywood Show**. Parodie vraiment hilarante que je vous conseille vivement :D

.

* * *

**Où on apprend que la pastèque est une énergie renouvelable et les problèmes de Radagast l'écologiste**

* * *

.

**Bilbon : **Dîtes, je peux rentrer chez moi ?

**Gandalf :** Mais non voyons Bilbon ce n'est pas possible. Vous serez utile à notre quête, vous allez accomplir de grandes choses et quand vous reviendrez, vous pourrez raconter à votre neveu votre petite aventure digne des contes de fée…bon certes la sienne sera tellement plus épique mais c'est pas grave, les petits enfants et ce bon vieux Sam se feront un plaisir de vous entendre radoter.

**Bilbon :** Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

**Gandalf :** Allons mon ami l'aventure ne vous tente point ?

**Bilbon :** Voyons voir…je me retrouve avec des Nains qui ont dévalisé et vandalisé ma maison, je dois voyager avec un magicien qui m'a fait faire des cauchemars durant toute mon enfance, je suis sur un canasson inconfortable, il fait froid, les nuits sont infernales à cause des ronflements de Gloïn et Bombur, j'arrive pas à retenir leur fichu nom d'ailleurs…j'ai dû me moucher dans un mouchoir dégueulasse et dans lequel j'ai même cru voir des restes de charbon, de graisse et de morve, je voudrais dormir dans mon lit bien chaud avec une bonne tisane et un bon feu dans ma cheminée et je m'en fou totalement de vivre une aventure ou d'obtenir un trésor…Je veuuuuuux rentrer chez moi.

**Gandalf :** Allons Bilbon-

**Bilbon :** Je veux rentrer chez moi.

**Gandalf :** Mais l'aventure-

**Bilbon :** Si j'avais été avec des elfes et non avec une troupe de Nains et un magicien malsain pour partir dans une mission suicidaire…à la rigueur j'aurais dit oui à l'aventure mais là non. Non je veux rentrer chez moi.

**Gandalf :** Mais-

**Bilbon :** Quand est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moiiiiiiii ?!

**Gandalf :** Souhaitez-vous un jour revoir vos pépitos ?

**Bilbon :**…

**Gandalf :**…

**Bilbon :**…Je vous hais.

La compagnie continue donc à avancer parmi les bois, les poneys faisant claquer leurs sabots sur la douce mousse. Quelques Nains fument tranquillement leur pipe, tandis que Thorïn ouvre la marche le regard fier et déterminé. Mais bon au bout de cinq minutes de silence la troupe commence à s'ennuyer…sauf Thorïn qui justement a le cerveau complètement obsédé par la reconquête de son Royaume…bref c'est un Nain que voulez-vous il peut pas penser à plusieurs choses en même temps pis bon faut avouer que la vengeance ça t'occupe bien le cerveau. Bref les Nains s'ennuient un peu voyez-vous parce que bon reprendre Erebor mouais c'est cool mais bon les trois quarts de leur compagnie étaient dans le ventre de leur mère lorsque le dragon a décidé de voir si les Nains cramés étaient comestibles. Donc la vengeance de Thorïn leur passe un peu au-dessus de la tête, voyez-vous. Pis bon faut avouer que le silence de la compagnie en cet instant était trop pesant…c'est donc tout naturellement que les Nains choisirent de montrer qu'ils ont été irrémédiablement influencés par Blanche-Neige en choisissant de chanter.

**Kili :** Tonton on peut chanter ?

**Thorïn :**…Si vous y tenez.

**Fili :** Ouais super ! Ca mettra de l'ambiance.

**Bombur :** Mais on chante quoi ?

**Les Nains :**…

**Thorïn :** Oh non…Je vous préviens-

**Les Nains : **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho ! Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho! On rentre chez nous! Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho ! Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! On rentre chez nous!

**Bilbon :**…Je peux justement rentrer chez moi Gandalf ?

**Gandalf :**…Mais non Bilbon avec le temps vous deviendrez raisonnable.

**Les Nains :** Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho ! Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho! On-

**Thorïn :** NON ! Stop ! Pas un mot, pas une note de plus ! Hors de question de continuer cette chanson c'est bien compris ?!

**Kili :** Maiiiis alors on peut chanter quoi d'autre tonton ?!

**Fili :** Elle est marrante pourtant…bon même si c'est Blanche-Neige qui la chantait-

**Dori :** Je croyais qu'elle t'avait traumatisé ?

**Nori :** Il est parfois difficile d'oublier certaines choses…même son pire cauchemar.

**Bilbon :** Et quand est-ce que vous me rendez mes pépitos pour que je rentre chez moi ?

**Oïn :** En effet mon ami. J'ai taillé mon cornet acoustique dans le bois d'un vieux chêne. Il poussait au pied d'un flanc de montagne, je l'aimais beaucoup car il était grand et solide et-

**Bilbon :** Non je vous demandais mes pépitos !

**Oïn :** Non non mon cher hobbit : en chêne. C'était du chêne voyez-vous.

**Bofur :** J'en ai une ! J'en ai une !

**Gloïn :** Et c'est quoi ?

**Bofur :** Un régiment de fromage blanc…

**Kili et Fili :** …Déclare la guerre au camembert…

**Bofur, Dori et Ori :**…Le port salut n'a pas voulu…

**Bofur, Kili, Fili, Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloïn :**…Car le roquefort était trop fort…

**Bombur :** Encore plus fort !

**Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin :** ENCORE PLUS FORT !

**Bilbon :** Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

**Thorïn :**…Je me sens lasse mais lasse-

**Les Nains :** UN REGIMENT DE FROMAGE BLAAAAAANC !

**Bofur, Ori, Kili, Gloïn, Dwalin :** DECLARE LA GUERRE AU CAMEMBERT !

**Bombur, Dori, Nori, Fili, Balin :** LE PORT SALUT N'A PAS VOULU…CAR LE ROQUEFORT

**Les Nains :** ETAIT TROP FORT ! **ENCORE PLUS FORT !**

**Gandalf :** Continuez encore et je vous enfourne tous les fromages du monde là où ça fait mal.

**Les Nains :**…

**Bofur :** Purée quelle aventure ennuyeuse.

**Bifur : **Odro agril muzkgrum orksal _( Brousse, brousse j'aime la brousse)_

**Balin :** Et misère.

**Bilbon :** Oh la barbe.

**Dwalin :** Eh c'est ma réplique !

**Bifur : **Muzkgrum orksal lhune bakhal rhyn _(J'aime la brousse et la jolie savane)_

**Dori :** Dis-donc ça ne s'arrange point le problème de votre cousin ?

**Bofur :** Ben normal avec une hache de gobelin dans le crane…

**Bombur :** Dire qu'avant c'était pas une lumière.

**Bofur :** Tu t'es vu la barrique ?!

**Bifur :** Skrund umal twiz dammaz _(Y a des lions, y a des tigres, y a des léopards)_

**Bombur :** Je ne suis pas gros !

**Balin :** Tu sais quelle est le comble pour un Balrog ?

**Dwalin :** De tomber d'un pont à cause d'une blonde ?

**Nori :** Vaut mieux rêver à une belle Naine à aimer ~

**Dori :** Oh non, pas toi aussi ?!

**Ori :** Je ne te savais pas si romantique grand frère.

**Oïn :** Non non c'était du chêne.

**Bofur :** Si t'es gros ! A tel point qu'on pourrait te faire rouler on irait plus vite.

**Balin :** Tu connais la blague ?

**Dwalin :** Fili et Kili me l'ont déjà raconté lorsqu'ils ont étudié l'histoire de Glorfindel.

**Bilbon :** Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux vraiment pas rentrer chez moi ?

**Fili et Kili : **Je me suis dit l'aventure c'est pas fait pour les couillons ~

**Bombur :** Et ma louche ? Tu l'as vu ma louche ?!

**Bifur :** ODRO AGRIL MUZKGRUM ORKSAL _(Brousse, brousse, j'aime la brousse)_

**Thorïn :** Han…j'ai envie de me pendre.

**BULLETIN CEREBRAL DE GLOIN**

Je me demande si tout compte fait je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester dans les Montagnes Bleus. Après tout je suis le seul du groupe marié, avec une belle Naine aussi jolie que sa barbe, et je suis père d'un magnifique rejeton…Faudrait sérieusement que j'arrête de boire à la taverne. Non mais franchement tout le monde sait, et surtout Balin, que l'on peut me faire faire n'importe quoi quand je suis rond comme un tonneau. Alàlàh Gimli me manque. C'est un bon fiston qui passe la moitié de son temps à ronchonner parce que je ne lui laisse rien faire…d'ailleurs je me demande si il a fini par me pardonner le fait que j'ai refusé qu'il parte avec nous ? Mais en même temps il était trop jeune ?! On joue déjà les nounous avec Ori, Fili et sa sœur…pardon son frère. On n'allait pas en plus s'encombrer d'un quatrième bambin ! Puis ma femme m'aurait tué si je l'avais emmené avec nous…et quand elle s'énerve, je suis sûr qu'elle peut concurrencer Smaug. Le voyage va être long je le sens. Heureusement c'est moi qui gère les finances.

.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard la compagnie se retrouve tremper jusqu'aux os à cause d'une forte pluie…dont l'origine semble être, de toute évidence, la mauvaise manie qu'ont nos chers Nains de pousser la chansonnette un peu trop souvent. Bref les voilà donc trempés jusqu'aux os à grogner parce que les pipes sont désormais éteintes (logique me direz-vous car jusqu'à preuve du contraire le feu ne résiste pas à l'eau…mais allez expliquer cela à un Nain frustrer de voir sa pipe éteinte) et à éternuer à cause de leurs vêtements humides et trempés.

**Dori :** Dîtes monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour arrêter cette pluie ?

**Gandalf :** Dîtes donc mon petit Nain ce n'est pas parce que je me balade avec un bâton faisant de la lumière qu'il faut croire que je suis Illùvatar ?! Je suis un Maia certes mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sais faire la pluie et le beau temps…Faut pas pousser le balrog dans les orties non plus !

**Dori :** Grmbbl quelle insolence…grmbbl.

**Nori :** Et dire que pour faire des manigances et donner des sucettes à tout va c'est le premier mais dès qu'on lui demande de faire un peu de magie…Piouf plus personne.

**Bombur :** ATCHAAAA !

**Gandalf :** Je vous entends vous savez ! Et si vous n'êtes pas content trouvez-vous un autre magicien.

**Bilbon :** Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?!

**Gandalf :** Et oui mon jeune ami, nous sommes…(compte sur ses doigts) cinq. Il y a notre chef Saroumane le Blanc, un magicien puissant et digne de confiance.

**Les Fans regardant le film :** MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Saroumane ! Ahahaha si tu savais pauvre fou !

**Gandalf :** Ensuite…il y a les Mages Bleus dont j'ai totalement oublié les noms.

**Pallando et Alatar :** Rooah l'autre comment il nous oubli ?!

**Peter Jackson :** Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'ils foutent ici ces deux-là ?

**Peach :** Beeeen…(dit-elle en sortant de sa liasse de papiers)

**Pallando :** Ecoute moi mon ptit pote : ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'apparaît pas dans le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ qu'il faut oublier de mentionner nos noms !

**Alatar :** Ouais parce que nous on a aussi fait des grandes choses !

**Peter Jackson :** Mais personne ne vous connaît…votre histoire tiens en deux lignes dans tous les livres de Tolkien où vous êtes mentionnés.

**Pallando :** Ah mais c'est vrai aussi ?! Comment l'autre linguiste a-t-il pu nous foutre à la corbeille comme ça ?!

**Alatar :** Sans nous les Terres de l'Ouest auraient été envahi par des milliers d'Orientaux ! Qui a semé la discorde dans les lignes ennemies hein ?!

**Tolkien :** Mes amis un peu de calme voyons-

**Peter Jackson :** Sécurité…S'il vous plaît sécurité…Occupez-vous de ces pauvres mages parce que là il dérange la parodie. Déjà que c'est dû n'importe quoi cette fanfic faudrait pas en plus qu'on touche le fond.

**Peach :** Non mais je te permets pas !

**Pallando et Alatar :** Non lâchez-nous ! On en a pas fini avec ces deux-là ! On vous prévient on va créer une révolution ! Y aura des réclamations ! On va créer un syndicat ! Lâââchez-nouuuuuus (disent-ils en étant traînés par les agents de la sécurité)

**Gandalf **(continuant toujours à parler) **: **Puis il y a Radagast le Brun…un homme un peu solitaire, préférant la compagnie des oiseaux et des bêtes, cultivant les plantes et les herbes…un grand magicien à sa façon. Il cultive aussi très bien la mari-jeanne mon cher ami, ça lui permet d'avoir de belles visions, d'être un peu déconnecté de la réalité et de passer pour fou pour le reste du monde, c'est aussi un fervent écolo qui adore faire des manifestations quand on marche sur une pâquerette ou quand on s'appuie sur une souche…mais c'est un brave homme en dehors de ça.

**Bilbon :** Bizarrement j'ai pas envie de le rencontrer.

C'est l'occasion de nous téléporter jusqu'à l'endroit où vit notre gentil et foufou Radagast. Bloooooooooooop (bruitage de déplacement rapide) et nous voilà à la lisière de Mirkwood…ou Vertbois…ou Bois-Vert…selon les moult traductions françaises et les versions originales…Bref nous voilà dans une forêt où s'agite un magicien habillé dans un patchwork de différents bruns avec un chapeau rappelant les oreilles d'un lapin, sa barbe et ses cheveux grisonnants tout crado…Il s'agite, bondit, sautille, secoue les bras le tout ponctuer de grands cris de surprises et de pleurs devant le désastre forestier s'offrant à lui.

**Radagast :** Ah mon Dieuuu ! Mes plaaaantes ! Mes petites plantes ! Mes arbres ! Mes animaux !

On voit les arbres et les plantes pleurer une sève noirâtre et malodorante que Radagast, en homme sensé, met à sa bouche. Et après il s'étonne de se rouler par terre ou de voir des oliphants roses. Brave homme. Ca le mérite de faire prendre conscience à notre fervent écologiste, ancien hippie dans sa jeunesse et qui malgré l'âge a gardé sa passion des herbes et de la fumette à l'origine de visions psychédéliques (ce qui explique son regard étrange, hagard et foufou), que l'heure est grave et qu'il est urgent de prendre les choses en main.

**Les fans puristes :** Non…Non…Ce n'est pas Radagast…Ca ne peut pas être Radagast… ?!

**Radagast :** Oh par Eru ! Sébastien !

**Les puristes :** Gneih ?

**Les membres du Poney Fringant :** SEBASTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE EEEEN !

**Les autres fans :**…Le crabe ?

**Autres fans mais vieux :** Comme la série Belle et Sébastien ?!

**Autres autres fans :** Sébastien…Une légende est née (regard dans le lointain avec une musique classe en fond) ! Vite twitter, page facebook, tumblr…Rependons un culte à Sebastien !

**Tolkien :** Mais pourquoi un hérisson s'appelant Sébastien ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Peter ?!

**Peter Jackson :** Beeen-

**Les membres du Poney Fringant :** Donnez-nous un S ! Donnez-nous un E ! Donnez-nous un B ! Donnez-nous un A ! Donnez-nous un S ! Donnez-nous un T ! Donnez-nous un I ! Donnez-nous un E ! Donnez-nous un N ! SEBASTIEN GO GO GO !

**Les puristes :** Donnez-nous plutôt une corde.

Paniqué devant la mort imminente de son seul et unique ami, qui est d'ailleurs un peu plus loquace que la noix de coco qu'il avait avant comme camarade de discussion (amené par une hirondelle d'Harad), Radagast décide de prendre le petit hérisson et de courir jusqu'à sa maison : Rhosghobel. Le vieux magicien fouille dans ses étagères, sème encore plus la panique pour trouver des antidotes. Il tente les antibiotiques, le massage cardiaque, la vaudou, l'imitation du pigeon…mais rien n'opère pour soigner le pauvre petit Sébastien qui se tord de douleur.

**Radagast :** Mais…Mais ce n'est pas possible ?! Ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait…ah ben crotte si.

**Les fans :** Hello je suis long à la détente. Tu devrais arrêter de fumer les fougères Radagast.

**Radagast :** Mais oui…ces araignées qui sont en train de grimper sur le toit de ma maison, les animaux et les plantes qui agonisent…Bien sûr cela veut dire que la forteresse de Dol Guldur s'est reconverti en usine chimique pour polluer VertBois…euh Mirkwood…Non Bois-Vert…Non plus…Grande Peur…Non…

**Les fans :** Mais qu'il est bêteuuuh !

**Oiseau :** Ipopopopopo tototototototototoliiiiiilil ilibrix kikabo kikabobobo !

**Radagast :** Quoi ?! Vite il n'y a pas une minute à perdre Aristophane (oui l'oiseau s'appelle Aristophane*) conduis moi jusqu'à Dol Guldur !

Et Radagast part vers les ruines polluées de la vieille forteresse sur son fidèle traîneau de lapins.

**Les fans :**…

**Tolkien :**…

**Les fans :**…C'est…

**Tolkien :**…Peeeeeeeeteeeeeeeer…

**Peter Jackson :** Tolkien…Sois gentil…Repose ce flingue…Je peux tout t'expliquer…

**BULLETIN CEREBRAL DE DORI**

Mais quelle idée d'avoir emmené Ori avec nous ?! Il est trop jeune, c'est encore un enfant. Mais voilà, Nori a voulu venir dans la Compagnie et comme Ori l'admire, il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de venir nous rejoindre. Mais il n'est pas prêt pour une telle aventure ! Il ne sait pas se battre ! A part écrire et dessiner des lapins et des arbres…Et on ne va pas me dire que savoir utiliser un lance-pierre ça fait de vous un guerrier. Je suis sûr que pendant le voyage Nori va essayer de le dévergonder mais non ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je t'ai à l'œil mon frère : si je te surprends en train de chaparder ou d'entraîner Ori dans les ennuis gare à toi. Et si quelqu'un te fait du mal gare à lui…Mince j'ai un trou dans ma veste…faudra que je la recouse…je demanderai à Dwalin si il a du fil violet dans ses affaires.

.

.

.

La Compagnie arrive en fin d'après-midi devant les ruines d'une ferme. Bien que l'endroit paraisse super étrange Thorïn décide de faire la halte du soir…Gandalf tente de le raisonner mais il semble avoir oublié qu'il a affaire à un Nain totalement borné et fier qui refusera de reconnaître qu'un caillou ne ressemble pas une souche et qu'un endroit en ruine est le lieu inespéré pour faire de mauvaises rencontres.

**Gandalf :** Thorïn un peu de bon sens par tous les Valar ! Ne voyez-vous pas que cet endroit est dangereux et qu'il serait plus sage d'aller à Foncombe chez les elfes.

**Thorïn :** Nan !

**Gandalf :** La rancœur est mauvaise vous le savez bien-

**Thorïn :** Les elfes ne nous ont jamais aidé que ça soit avec Smaug ou avec les orcs de la Moria. Ils ne nous ont jamais aidés ! Ils sont arrogants, fiers et individualistes ! Ils sont mauvais alors je refuse de mettre un orteil dans leur ville.

**Gandalf :** Techniquement c'est Thranduil qui a refusé de vous aider alors que ce brave Elrond ne vous a rien fait et pour la bataille je-

**Thorïn :** JE HAIIIIIIIIIIIS LES ELFEUUUUUUUHS !

**Gandalf :** Vous êtes décidemment un grand gamin Thorïn !

**Thorïn :** Je veux pas voir la seule mèche l'Oréal d'un elfe durant ce voyage.

**Gandalf :** Il faudra bien si jamais vous voulez lire votre carte. Car je vous signale qu'elle ne vous a pas tout révélé.

**Thorïn :** Si jamais on va chez les elfes je retiendrais ma respiration jusqu'à que je n'en ai plus.

**Gandalf :** Oh par les baguettes des cinq magiciens vous êtes aussi buté qu'un vieux canasson dur de la feuille ! Je m'en vais tiens !

**Thorïn :** Ouais c'est ça allez-vous en !

**Bilbon :** S'il part ça veut dire que je peux rentrer chez moi ?

**Thorïn :** Balin ! Ici !

**Bilbon :** Je peux pas partir alors ?

**Balin :** Je crois bien que non. Et maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais il faut que j'aille jouer la nounou auprès d'un Thorïn avec les nerfs à fleur de peau.

**Bilbon **(alone et parlant à Pinkie Pie)** :** Je veux rentrer chez moi.

**Oïn :** Oui j'ai une certaine fierté à savoir faire du feu. Voyez-vous mon ami ce briquet a une grande histoire. Il appartient à mon père, il s'appelait Gróin, et il me le confia lorsque j'eu atteint la majorité. Il était dans la famille depuis des générations et fut taillé dans la meilleure roche que l'on peut trouver dans toute montagne. Car voyez-vous ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir un briquet, il faut avoir le bon briquet…fabriquer avec les bonnes pierres, choisies méthodiquement, taillées avec application pour que lorsqu'on les frappe les étincelles apparaissent. C'est tout un art voyez-vous. Certains diront qu'ils aient plus aisé de craquer une allumettes plutôt que de s'embêter avec un briquet mais avouez qu'il y a bien plus de fierté à savoir comment il faut entrechoquer les pierres, à quel endroit et à quel distance pour voir s'enflammer un joli petit tas de brindille et voir ensuite un magnifique feu et-

**Bilbon :** Je vais être honnête avec vous : j'en ai rien à faire. Voyez-vous maître Nain à l'heure qu'il est je songe seulement à rentrer chez moi. L'aventure n'est pas faite pour moi. Je suis un casanier dont les seules préoccupations sont les ronds de fumées, le prix du fromage et ses petites promenades. La seule aventure que j'ai pu entreprendre c'était quand je suis allé chez mon oncle Touque.

**Oïn :** Oh vraiment ? Voilà qui est bien fâcheux.

**Bilbon :** N'est-ce pas ? Et je n'ai jamais volé ! Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur vous comprenez, je risquerais au contraire de faire annuler totalement la mission. Je suis un ennui plus qu'autre chose. J'espère que vous pourrez intervenir en ma faveur auprès des autres pour qu'ils m'autorisent à retourner chez moi avec mes pépitos bien sûr.

**Oïn :** Oh ça par exemple mais c'est horrible ce que vous me dîtes là ?!

**Bilbon :**…Euh oui sans doute mais que voulez-vous : on est aventurier ou on ne l'est pas.

**Oïn :** Et oui je dois avouer que le temps ne joue pas en votre faveur.

**Bilbon :**…Je ne vois pas le rapport.

**Oïn :** Mon cher hobbit je pense qu'un peu de décoction de fougère vous fera le plus grand bien devant la maladie qui vous arrive.

**Bilbon :** Mais quelle maladie?! Mais m'avez-vous seulement écouté ou compris ?!

**Oïn :** Rassurez-vous tout restera entre nous. Ce sera notre petit secret et dès ce soir je vous ferais un de mes remèdes secrets pour vous aider à aller mieux.

**Gloïn :** Allons bon vous prenez racine ?

**Oïn :** Un cygne où ça ?

**Bilbon :** Ôtez moi ce sourd de ma vue où je fais un malheur ! (dit-il en partant furieux)

**Gloïn :** Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?

**Oïn :** Oh regarde une fourmilière mon frère.

**BULLETIN CEREBRAL D'ORI**

Cette première semaine de voyage était très riche, j'ai pu noter pleins de détails et d'anecdotes durant ces jours de marche. D'ailleurs je suis assez fier de mes esquisses de la forêt que nous avons parcouru…je me demande ce que pensera Farin quand je les lui montrerais…oh il sera surement très content de pouvoir compléter son herbier avec mes dessins et les feuilles que j'ai aussi ramassé. J'ai fait un petit tour ce soir pour recueillir les impressions de la Compagnie sur notre périple. Gloïn m'a dit en comptant l'argent de la Compagnie qu'il fallait qu'on restreigne notre budget sinon on allait l'entendre râler, Oïn s'est lancé dans une grande conférence sur la vie des fourmis…c'était d'ailleurs plutôt intéressant, Bifur m'a parlé en khuzdul trop ancien pour que je comprenne un seul mot, Thorïn boudait à cause des elfes pendant que Balin m'a fait part de son pessimisme sur notre aventure. Bombur m'a dit que tant qu'on se plaignait pas de ses repas tout allait au mieux, Fili et Kili ont grogné parce qu'ils devaient surveiller les poneys, Bofur a tenté de me faire peur en me racontant toutes les horreurs que nous allons vivre durant le voyage, Dori m'a sermonné comme d'habitude car une de mes mitaines était décousue, Bilbon n'a fait que sortir une litanie de « jeveuxrentrerchezmoijeveuxre ntrerchezmoi » lorsque je l'ai interrogé, Dwalin était en train d'aiguiser ses haches…j'ai préféré m'abstenir de lui poser des questions et Nori ne m'a pas répondu car il essayait de voler le chapeau de Bofur. Conclusion…tout le monde a des avis différents sur notre aventure mais tout le monde se demande pourquoi je prends la peine d'écrire un carnet de voyage…De toute évidence ils ne se rendent pas compte que j'écris pour les générations futures.

.

.

.

La nuit est bien avancée, le manteau de Varda recouvre la Compagnie qui passe la nuit dans la ferme en ruine. Le feu crépite joyeusement alors que tous les Nains mangent et rigolent (sauf Thorïn qui fait la tête…mais ça c'est habituel…il faut bien qu'il se remette de sa petite crise de nerf sur les elfes)…tous sauf Bilbon qui, pour une fois, ne pense pas à rentrer chez lui mais s'inquiète de l'absence de Gandalf.

**Bilbon :** Ah par les boucles du père Magotte ! Ça va faire plus de cinq heures trente minutes et dix-huit secondes qu'il est parti.

**Bofur :** Qui ça ?

**Bilbon :** Mais…Gandalf voyons.

**Bofur :** Oh boarf c'est un magicien, il sait ce qu'il fait et avouer qu'on est bien sans lui et ses regards bizarres envers nos petites personnes.

**Bilbon :** Certes…mais il a emporté mes derniers pepitos…si je veux partir comment je fais sans avoir un peu de nourriture à me mettre sous la dent et-

**Bofur :** Tenez ! Allez plutôt donner ces bols à Fili et Kili. Quant à toi Bombur arrête de te resservir ! Tu crois pas que t'en a pas eu assez mon gros ?!

**Bombur :** Je ne suis pas gros ! Non je ne suis pas gros…juste un peu enveloppé mais je ne suis pas gros monsieur.

Le pauvre hobbit prend alors les bols brulants et fumants et s'en va vers l'endroit où les neveux de Thorïn gardent les poneys. Il descend doucement la petite pente et arrive derrière un Fili et un Kili changés en statue de sel. Il leur tend les bols…mais pas de réaction.

**Bilbon :** Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Fili :** Allo Houston ? Nous avons un problème.

**Bilbon :** Pardon ?

**Fili :** On devait surveiller les poneys…

**Kili :** Seulement…au lieu de quatorze on en a plus que douze.

**Bilbon :** Quoi ?! Mais comment avez-vous pu perdre des poneys ?!

**Fili et Kili :** Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…

**Les yaoistes :** Ah ah ah ! Il s'est passé quelque chose, il s'est passé quelque chose !

_**BLOP ! BRUITAGE POUR SIGNALER UN EFFET FLASH-BACK**_

**Fili :**…J'ai faim.

**Kili :** Moi aussi.

**Fili :** On s'ennuie.

**Kili :** Ouais…je crois que tonton n'a pas apprécié notre blague de lui mettre du poil à gratter dans ses vêtements.

**Fili :** Sans blague ?!

Les deux descendants de Durin sont assis sur des pierres, le regard morne, le visage portant les signes d'un profond ennui alors que les poneys broutent joyeusement l'herbe. On entend une chouette hululé dans la pénombre de la nuit tandis qu'au loin résonne les bruits de la Compagnie. Bref l'ennui total…la morosité intergalactique. SOUDAIN : Blooooooooosh ! Un bruit d'éclair résonne un peu plus bas, poussant Fili et Kili à se baisser pour regarder l'étrange objet qui apparait sous leurs yeux.

**? :** Ah ! Nom de Zeus mais où sommes-nous ?!

**? :** La vache ! Doc où nous avez-vous emmenés ?!

**Doc :** Je n'en sais rien Marty. J'avais pourtant précisé à la machine de nous emmener en l'an 2270.

**Marty :** Me dites pas que le futur ressemblera à ça ?!

**Doc :** Ben…

**Fili :** Excusez-moi ? Auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

**Doc :** Nom de Zeus ! Marty regarde voilà un homme et une femme du futur qui sont devenus tout petit à cause des incessantes explosions radioactives. La population a dû subir une immense radiation qui a anéanti toute forme de progrès pour un retour à l'état sauvage et à un rapetissement de la taille.

**Marty **_(ironique)_**:** Comme quoi vendre de l'uranium chez le droguiste du coin n'était pas une bonne idée.

**Kili :** Pourquoi font-ils des messes basses ?

**Fili :** Nous devons les impressionner.

**Kili :** Parce qu'ils ne sont pas impressionnant eux avec leurs lunettes étranges, leurs vêtements flashs et leur charrette argentée ?!

**Fili :** Peut-être qu'ils sont gentils.

**Doc :** Ils semblent parler de nous.

**Marty :** Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous aider.

**Doc :** Mais tu as vu leurs armes ?! Même la femme a un arc !

**Marty :** Oh ils ne doivent pas être bien méchants…Ohé ! Excusez-moi, Ohé madame ! Monsieur pourriez-vous nous aider s'il vous plait ?

**Fili :** Je crois que le « madame » est pour toi Kili.

**Kili :** Va donc manger du granit.

**Fili :** Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

**Marty :** Oui on aurait besoin de remettre en marche notre…notre…Doloréan.

**Fili :** Une Doloréan ?

**Doc :** Ils sont tellement primitifs qu'ils ont oublié ce qu'était une Doloréan.

**Kili :** Vous voulez dire votre charrette ?

**Doc :** Oui c'est ça ma bonne dame.

**Kili :** Je suis un Nain et non une dame.

**Doc :** Ah. Ah. Voilà qui est fâcheux.

**Marty :** En même temps vu ça voix on ne pouvait pas le comparer à une fille.

**Fili :** Et vous auriez besoin de quoi pour réparer votre…charrette-Doloréan.

**Marty :** Oh ben à tout hasard soit d'uranium soit d'une pastèque.

**Doc :** Ma nouvelle innovation écologique pour faire fonctionner ma machine à remonter le temps.

**Kili **_(en murmurant à Fili)_** :** Je sais pas pour toi mais je les trouve aussi tordu que Oïn et Bifur réunis.

**Fili :** J'ignore ce qu'est de l'uranium donc je pense qu'on va plutôt tenter de vous trouver une pastèque.

**? :** Un dodo n'a jamais froid ! Un Dodo n'a jamais faim ! La fin du monde nous aura pas !

**? :** Touuuus pour l'ère glaciaire !

**Marty :** L'ère glaciaire ?

**Kili :** C'est rien, c'est sans doute des canards qui débloquent.

Les canards…pardon les dodos font une grande réunion non loin de la rivière en contre-bas et trois d'entre eux ramènent…des pastèques.

**Doc :** Nom de Zeus ! Ils ont des pastèques ! Vite volons-les !

**Marty :** Une minute Doc vous allez voler des dodos ?!...Mais revenez Doc !

**Fili :**…

**Kili :**…On les suit ?

**Fili :** Je préfère suivre des fous qui tentent de voler les pastèques de dodos plutôt que de surveiller nos poneys.

**Kili :**…

**Fili :** Puis ils ne vont pas s'enfuir.

Bloooooooooooosh : nouveau flash lumineux alors qu'un mec un peu fou, habillé aussi bizarrement que les deux personnages d'avant se matérialise devant les deux Nains.

**Le visiteur du futur : **Nooon ! Surtout ne partez pas rejoindre Marty et Doc !

**Fili :**…

**Kili :**…Okay ça devient de plus en plus bizarre.

**Fili :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Le visiteur du futur :** Parce que si vous les suivez…voilà ce qui va se passer : les dodos vont refuser de vous laisser les pastèques, le Doc va alors s'énerver et tenter de voler les pastèques de lui-même. Cela va alors déclencher une grande bataille, qui sera l'ancêtre du rugby, Doc passera la pastèque à Marty, qui la passera à Fili, qui la passera à Kili, qui la passera à Marty, qui la repassera à Kili, qui la passera à un Dodo. Le Dodo va rater la pastèque et celle-ci tombera dans l'eau, la moitié des dodos vont s'y précipiter avec le dodo, qui est en fait la dernière femelle de leur espèce.

**Fili :**…Ben c'est pas si grave.

**Le visiteur du futur :** SAUF qu'ils vont tous tomber de la cascade et s'écraser contre les rochers avec la pastèque. Alors Doc va essayer de voler la deuxième pastèque, mais celle-ci va s'encastrer et exploser contre un arbre quand il voudra l'envoyer à Kili. Fou de rage les dodos vont alors mettre en pièce Kili et il deviendra de la paté nanesque pour dodos. MAIS Fili, fou de rage de voir son frère en compote, cherchera à se venger en volant la dernière pastèque qu'il donnera à Doc, qui la passera à Marty, qui se la fera prendre par un dodo, qui la lancera à un de ses collègues mais le collègue la ratera et ce sera Fili, qui l'attrapera avant de se retrouver cerner par des dodos. Utilisant alors les pouvoirs secrets des descendants de la lignée du Durin toi, Fili, tu vas alors utiliser le pouvoir du prisme lunaire pour tuer tous les dodos. Tu laisseras alors éclater ta joie d'avoir triomphé, venger ton frère, aider Doc et Marty que t'en sauteras de joie et tu lâcheras la pastèque qui tombera sur le sol !

Silence…coin coin coin…

**Tolkien :**…What ?!

**Fili :**…Et c'est tout.

**Kili :** Je vais soi-disant mourir piétiner par des dodos…En quoi c'est tout ?!

**Le visiteur du futur :** Mais justement Doc et Marty seront furieux ! Et la conquête d'Erebor échouera et- Ah crotte mon beeper ! Je dois y aller ! Désolé mais surtout ne les rejoignez-paaaaaas.

Blooosh : disparition. Fili et Kili regarde l'endroit où Le visiteur du futur a disparu, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se demandant si ils n'ont pas fumés des substances bizarres pour faire des rencontres aussi étranges. Soudain une pastèque vole et assomme Fili. Kili regarde l'endroit d'où la pastèque est partie et aperçoit Doc et Marty revenir en courant et poursuivit par une horde de dodos furieux.

**Doc :** Merci de m'avoir gardé la pastèque ! Bonne réception.

**Fili **_(en agonisant)_** :**…y a pas de quoi.

**Marty :** Vite Doc ! Mettez la pastèque dans le réservoir !

**Doc :** Voilà voilà…Vite Marty en voiture…Et reculez tous les deux sinon je vais vous écraser.

Kili tire son frère vers l'endroit où ils étaient quelques instants plutôt…occupés à s'ennuyer ferme en surveillant les poneys tandis que Doc et Marty rentrent dans la Doloréan, démarrent et se tournent en direction de la cascade.

**Les dodos :** Les pastèques ! Les pastèèèèèèèèques !

**Doc :** En route vers notre futur !

**Marty :** Mais y a une falaise avec une cascade…On va mourir Doc il n'y a pas de route ici.

**Doc :** Là où on va on n'a pas besoin de route.

La Doloréan fonce, poursuivit par les dodos. Fili émerge de son coma pastéquien et a juste le temps de voir la Doloréan disparaître dans un flash lumineux alors que les dodos tombent tous du haut de la falaise.

**Fili :**…Eh ben quelle aventure on a vécu.

**Kili :**…Euuuh Fili…

**Fili :** Quoi ?

**Kili :** Les poneys ont disparu.

**Tolkien :** Sob sob sob sob…mon histoire est fichue.

_**BLOP ! BRUITAGE POUR SIGNALER UN FIN FLASH-BACK**_

**Bilbon :**…Sérieusement ?

**Kili :** Je t'avais dit que personne ne nous croirait.

**Fili :** On est décidemment des incompris.

**Les Yaoisites :** Ooooh mais c'est nul comme explication.

**Peter Jackson :** Pas plus nul que l'idée de leur faire vivre une histoire incestueuse.

**Tolkien :** Sob, soob…mon histoire…sob sob.

.

.

.

**Moralité I :** Chaque jour des dizaines de bébés hérissons sont tués à cause des tombées radioactives de la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Pour nous aider dans notre lutte contre la pollution intempestive qui menace Vert Bois…Bois Vert…Mirkwood…euh la forêt quoi…cotisez-vous ! Envoyez-nous des boites de pépitos pour nous soutenir dans notre entreprise écologiste (financée par Sylvebarde, Yavanna et Radagast).

**Moralité II : **Le mystère de Fili et Kili demeurant toujours, nous attendons donc avec impatience la sortie de la version longue du film, en espérant qu'elle nous fournira de plus amples explications sur la disparition des poneys.

**Moralité III :** Ce chapitre a été soutenu par le parti de la Protection des Terres et des Eaux d'Arda Dans Un But Ecologiste (PTEADUBE).

.

* * *

_* L'oiseau s'appelle Aristophane…dû à mon traumatisme de Culture Antique où j'ai dû faire un commentaire sur la pièce des Oiseaux du dit Aristophane…et où les oiseaux…parle comme…ben comme l'oiseau de Radagast dans cette parodie. Voilà._

Voilà fin de ce long chapitre 4 complètement tordu et j'ignore comment j'ai pu imaginer un tel délire sur Fili et Kili pour l'histoire des poneys (navré pour celles qui shippent ce couple…pour ma part je n'y arrive pas…c'est trop horrible (limite le Thilbo me parait plus envisageable…grosse réfractaire au yaoisme dans l'univers de Tolkien…je sais) xD). Bon le prochain chapitre est en cours et je pense que vu la longueur de ce chapitre je le posterai dans deux semaines…histoire de vous laisser le temps de le lire (puis je pense m'imposer un rythme de publication de deux semaines).

Une chose est sure (par rapport à mon sondage)…les Nains ont beaucoup de succès ! Surtout la lignée de Durin (quelle surprise !) (Mais je le comprends ils sont géniaux) mais les autres Nains ont aussi leur petit succès ça fait plaisir ! Je tiens à remercier PJ d'ailleurs pour avoir réussi à mettre à l'honneur la race des Nains avec son film…car hormis dans les Appendices du SDA, Gimli et Bilbo le Hobbit…on ne sait presque rien d'eux c'est les grands oubliés de la Terre du Milieu (sniiiif…dire que je les aime tellement ! Je me suis souvent senti out avant la sortie du film à groupiter sur la race des Nains…bref). Donc remercions PJ pour nous avoir entraîné de nouveau en Terre du Milieu, de nous offrir de longs et magnifiques films (qui j'espère seront aussi en version longue), d'avoir donné une véritable histoire et culture aussi bien à la civilisation naine qu'à nos héros (qui sont…plus profond au niveau du caractère que dans le livre…Repose ce flingue Tolkien !)…pis bon sans ces films…pas de parodie…donc bref merci PJ ! (fin du blahblah de l'auteur !)

**PAGE DE PUB HS :** Si vous voulez me voir dans un genre moins comique dans la section du Hobbit vous pouvez lire mon OS Treize petits Nains (GROS RISQUES DE SPOILER) ou mon défi du Poney Fringant sur la ville de Dale (je vous encourage d'ailleurs à lire tous les autres défis qui valent le détour D)

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review (si l'envie vous en dit bien sûr…Un Nain de la lignée de Durin en cadeau !) :D


	5. Chapter 5

De retour ! Oui oui vous nous rêvez pas mais c'est bien moi. Après une longue absence je vous poste enfin le chapitre cinq de cette parodie. Navré pour ce retard, la vie réelle, le manque d'inspiration, les concours blancs (toujours d'actualité) m'ont bien occupé pendant cette période. En plus ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus vu le film, résultat c'est pas tellement pratique de faire une parodie sur un film sans l'avoir sous la main. Mais heureusement j'ai pu le revoir et voilà je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de vous faire attendre et de me bouger les fesses pour vous pondre ce chapitre.

Merci à _Linnea Black_, _Chaimette_, _Mathilde_, _Radoudou_, _Revan_, _Pandora Blue_,_ Leonem_, _Abby_, _Roselia, WordCollasping _et _SHLuu_ pour leur review, leur ajout en favori ou leur mise en alert :D

_Mathilde :_ T'inquiète pas Bilbo trouvera un moyen pour retrouver ces pépitos, mais c'est vrai qu'avec Gandalf la partie s'annonce dure. Gandalf est un vilain manipulateur x) Oh oui je connais ce fanart, il m'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs. Tolkien et PJ s'engueulent souvent mais ne t'en fait pas il suffit de leur donner des pépitos pour qu'ils se manquent (même si je dois avouer que dans le chapitre qui va suivre ils ont bien eu les nerfs à fleur de peau). Ton Fili devrait normalement bientôt arriver par la poste, n'oublie pas de vérifier ta boite aux lettres. Et sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre très très tordu (c'est officiel cette fanfic n'est définitivement pas sérieuse) vous plaira.

Je répondrais à vos précédentes reviews dans la semaine et sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ah et au fait une page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;)

.

* * *

**Où on apprend que même un Nain avare n'aime pas les pommes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sous les étoiles scintillantes, dans un petit sous-bois, non loin des ruines d'une ferme où une Compagnie de Nains mangent joyeusement, se trouve un hobbit (Appelons-le Bilbon) et deux jeunes Nains (Appelons le blond Fili et le brun Kili)(d'ailleurs je crois que dans le livre ils étaient jumeaux) (Mais ne chipotons pas car en cet instant je sens le pistolet du réalisateur du film (appelons- le Peter Jackson) sur ma tempe), alors que des poneys broutent tranquillement. Les deux Nains passent entre les poneys faisant le compte de ces derniers alors que Bilbon, tenant dans chaque main des bols de soupe, se demande pourquoi le grand Eru l'a mis dans un tel pétrin. Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines il était tranquillement dans son smial douillé dans la Comté, sans le moindre Nain pour le rendre chèvre…et voilà que maintenant il se fait traîner dans une aventure dont il se tape royalement pour récupérer un trésor, dont il n'a rien à foutre, en Compagnie de Nains qui ne sont même pas fichu de tenir à l'œil seize poneys !

**Kili :** Twinkle Sparks et Fluttershy ont disparu.

**Bilbon :** On devrait peut-être prévenir Thorïn-

**Filli :** Pour qu'il nous arrache la tête et nous tire les oreilles de façon à ce qu'on ressemble à des elfes ?! Non merci on tient à nos vies !

**Bilbon :**…Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'assumer vos propres bêtises.

**Kili :** Au lieu de nous montrer notre immaturité, regardez plutôt cet arbre déraciné et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.

**Bilbon :** Mais pourquoi moi ?

**Fili :** Vous êtes cambrioleur…Ou plutôt vous êtes censés l'être. C'est donc l'occasion pour vous de nous montrer vos capacités.

**Bilbon :**…Je peux sinon vous montrer comment je sais imiter le coup du crayon de Gandalf ?

**Kili :** On attend vos suppositions.

**Bilbon :** Eh bien…c'est sans doute quelque chose de grand de très grand qui a dû faire de tels dégâts.

**Sherlock Holmes :** Elémentaire mon cher Watson.

**Bilbon :** Pardon ?

**Tolkien :** Entrez. Faîtes comme chez vous, essuyez-vous-même les pieds sur mes écrits…au point où en est mon histoire de toute façon.

**Peter Jackson :** Non mais ça va oui ?! Et toi, retournes dans les coulisses ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois apparaître monsieur le Nécromancien-Smaug.

**Tolkien :** Parce qu'en plus il doit réapparaître ! Mais tu ne tiens pas à la vie Peter !

**Peach :** Ahem ! Je peux reprendre ?

**Tolkien :** Et en plus maintenant cette patate s'inclut dans sa parodie…où va le monde vraiment ?!

**Peach :** C'est ma fic et je fais ce que je veux avec.

**Peter Jackson :** Si j'étais toi je ne me vanterais pas _(regard menaçant de l'auteur)_…J'ai rien dit.

**Fili :** Oh oui vous avez probablement raison et- Chut écoutez ! Du bruit.

Et hop Fili et Kili se faufilent lentement dans les buissons avant de se cacher derrière des arbres, suivis par un Bilbon qui tient toujours les pitances des deux Nains. Soudain Bilbon se cache…Juste à temps car un troll des collines (appelé trollinus stupidus de la famille des trolléoptères) apparaît dans leur champs de vision, tenant dans ses mains :

**Bilbon :** Mais il emporte Pinkie Pie et Rainbow Dash ?! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Hélas cette constatation donne une idée sournoise aux deux frères qui regardent Bilbon comme si il venait de leur annoncer que Noël était aujourd'hui. Et pour eux il y a écrit en lettres capitales sur le front du pauvre hobbit : BOUC EMMISSAIRE.

**Kili :** Mais oui vous avez raison ! Allez s'y.

**Bilbon :** Pardon ?

**Fili :** Vous êtes un cambrioleur vous êtes donc capable d'aller nous chercher nos poneys.

**Bilbon :** Olàh doucement je croyais qu'on avait déjà abordé ce sujet on qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que je n'étais pas un cambrioleur mais-

**Kili :** Vous y allez pendant que nous on finit notre repas et on va prévenir les autres…Bon on va d'abord essayer de trouver un bobard pour que notre oncle ne nous tue pas pour notre incompétence.

**Fili :** On lui dira par exemple que c'est de votre faute si nous avons perdus les poneys. De toute façon il ne vous aime pas alors ce sera facile.

**Bilbon :** J'ai comme la sensation que l'on me prend pour le pigeon à plumer par ici.

Mais cette brillante constatation ne trouve point d'affirmation de la part des deux Nains qui prennent leur repas des mains de Bilbon tout en lui donnant des conseils de dernières secondes avant que le pauvre hobbit se fasse piétiner à la place des deux idiots. Dans le genre je n'assume pas mes actes bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir plutôt. Vu que c'est la nuit.

**Fili :** Si vous avez un souci : criez deux fois comme une chouette effraie, trois fois comme un hibou, deux fois comme un rouge gorge et dix fois comme un écureuil agonisant.

**Bilbon :** Deux fois comme une chouette effraie…non comme une chouette des bois…Trois fois comme un hibou…quinze fois comme un putois…Non…Mais êtes-vous sûr que-

Hélas personne derrière le hobbit. Les jeunes Nains ont pris la fuite laissant le pauvre hobbit seul face à son destin. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que Bilbon se glisse furtivement dans le bosquet aux trolls.

En passant vous noterez que c'est le dit bosquet où Frodon se retrouvera soixante ans plus tard agonisant sous l'effet de la lame morgul du roi Nazgul avant qu'Arwen ne le sauve, après avoir attaché Glorfindel à un arbre de Foncombe. Car oui dans le livre point de dame brandissant l'épée pour aller sauver un hobbit baveux et roulant des yeux, encore un arrangement à la Peter Jackson.

**Peter Jackson :** Mais stop ! Ca suffit maintenant !

Bref c'est un des endroits clés du premier film ! La tension est à son comble à ce moment-là….Mais nous ne verrons rien de tout cela car nous sommes dans les aventures de Bilbon donc à la place nous vous proposons un dialogue entre trois trolls aussi stupides que des chaussettes sales, ayant des répliques écrites par un gamin de trois ans découvrant la richesse d'un vocabulaire infantile et crotteux.

**Fans pensant qu'il regarde un Seigneur des Anneaux 4 :** Roooh mais quel dommage ! C'est nul comme film.

**Fans sachant qu'il regarde l'adaptation du Hobbit :** Ouaiiis génial cette scène y est !

Trois trolls sont installés dans un sous-bois devant un bon feu, sur lequel est en train de cuire un bon ragoût de crottes d'écureuil et autres trucs faisant rire les marmots dans la salle de cinéma, et ils discutent joyeusement alors que les poneys, dans l'enclot derrière eux, piaffent de peur.

**Bert :** Ah que coucou on est des trolls.

**William:** Les cousins très éloignés de celui dans Harry Potter.

**Bert :** Du coup on est un peu bête, faut pas nous en vouloir.

**Tom :** Eh Bert ! Bert regarde j'éternue et la morve tombe dans la soupe ! Ca fait rire les ptits enfants.

**William :**…

**Bert :**…Bon lui c'est le plus débile. Sa mère s'était mis à un régime de fougère quand elle l'avait dans son ventre.

**Tom :** Mickeeeeeeeeeeey.

**William :** Sinon j'ai faim là.

**Bert :** Ben t'attend que je finisse le ragoût.

**Tom :** Sucre.

Pendant que les trolls font rire l'assistance avec leur dialogue pour les spectateurs en bas âge ou complètement drogués, Bilbon se glisse furtivement entre les herbes et tente de libérer les poneys. Mais il faut avouer qu'on peut reprocher aux trolls d'avoir un cerveau de la taille d'une crotte de mouche, on peut au moins leur reconnaître une chose : ils savent faire des nœuds. Bilbon ne se décourage pas et décide de prendre le gros couteau pointu accroché sur la ceinture (dans le dos d'ailleurs…mais c'est Tom ça explique bien des choses) hélas c'est bien vite le drame.

**Tom :** Ah…Ah….AHTCHAAAAAAA !

**Ron :** Aaaaaah de la morve de Troll.

Hélas Bilbon vient de se faire asperger de morve de troll, le pauvre ayant été pris pour un mouchoir de poche.

**Les fans :** Ah mais c'est quoi cet humour digne d'une cour de maternelle ?!

**Peter Jackson :** Celui qu'on trouve en lisant le livre de Tolkien héhéhé.

**Tolkien :** Tu veux l'intégrale de mon œuvre dans ta tête peut-être ?

**Tom :** Hiiiii Bert y a une vilaine bête qui est sorti de mon pif !

**William :** Quelle est cette chose ?

**Bilbon :**…la peste soit des Nains et de leurs sens de la loyauté.

**Bert :** Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

**Bilbon :** Euuuh un crayon qui va se tailler prochainement.

**William :** Faut qu'on l'attrape !

**Bilbon :** Hiiiiiiii !

Pendant ce temps au camp où les Nains sont restés à manger à la belle étoile.

**Bombur :** Qui reveut des crêpes flambées ?

**Nori, Bofur, Gloïn :** Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

**Ori :** Je note pour la postérité que les crêpes flambées de Bombur sont bien meilleure que ta cuisine Dori.

**Dori :**…ah ah ah très drôle.

**Balïn :**…Ca fait un peu trop longtemps que le cambrioleur est parti tu ne trouves pas Thorïn ?

**Thorïn :** Ah j'ai enfin trouvé Balïn ! Je sais comment exterminer ces maudits elfes ! Je les changerais en puce. Des petites puces de rien du tout. Et ensuite je mettrais ces puces dans une boite et je mettrai cette boite dans une autre boite et puis je m'enverrai cette boite par la poste et quand elle arrivera, je l'écrabouillerai avec un marteau ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est brillant BRILLANT !

**Balïn :**…

**Thorïn :**…Ou alors pour économiser un timbre je les empoisonnerai avec la cuisine de Dori.

**Balïn :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cette Quête atteint de plus en plus les taux négatifs de réussite.

Pendant ce temps Bilbon est en train de jouer à trappe-trappe avec les trolls qui cherchent à l'avoir pour pouvoir le rôtir dans leur bon ragoût. William réussi soudain à attraper cette drôle de bestiole qui gigote.

**William :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ?

**Bilbon :** Bouuuuuuuuah ! Je suis un pauvre cambri…hobbit qui a toujours voulu rester dans son petit smial, qui n'a jamais cherché les ennuis, les propositions douteuses d'un mage manipulateur et pédophile, les Nains râleurs, cochons et méchants. Tout ce que je voulais c'est récupéré mes pépitos. Je m'en tamponne avec une babouche de récupérer un trésor et un royaume gardé par un vilain dragon. Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi et s'il vous plaît lâchez-moi vous me faîtes mal au pied.

**Tom :** C'est mangeable ce genre d'espèce ?

**Bert :** Je sais pas mais je comprends rien à ce qu'il dit avec tous ses chouinements.

**Bilbon :** FILIIIIIIIII ! KILIIIIIIIIII ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

Pendant ce temps…derrière une souche, servant de table de fortune pour un repas, se trouve Fili et Kili. Des lunettes bizarres vissées devant leurs yeux, complètement absorbés et fascinés par la situation alors qu'ils mangent leurs crêpes flambées marinées dans la morue aux fraises.

**Fili :** La 3D est vraiment superbe.

**Kili :** Ouais…je vois pas trop ce que ça change le 48 images par secondes.

**Fili :**…Ouais

**Kili :**…

**Fili :** Tu veux du pop corn ?

**Kili :** Je veux bien merci.

Pendant ce temps notre vaillant hobbit a réussi se défaire de la prise de William et décide de faire des tours de chaudron pour tenter d'échapper à ses ravisseurs qui , en gros balourds, n'arrivent pas à attraper cette petite bestiole aux pattes poilues. C'est que ça coure vite un cambrihobbit.

**Fili :** Il est pas très doué.

**Kili :** Au moins ça nous distrait le temps qu'on trouve une excuse pour expliquer qu'on a perdu les poneys.

**Thorïn :** Oh vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris pour perdre des poneys qui étaient juste sous vos yeux ?

**Kili :** Oh ben pas grand-chose une histoire de pastèque, de mecs habillés bizarrement et utilisant une charrette pour remonter le temps et-

**Fili :** Euh Kili…

**Kili :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y a Fili ?

**Thorïn :** Ton pire cauchemar juste derrière toi.

**Kili :** Hiiiiiiiiii tonton !

**Thorïn :** Lui-même. Et oui c'est moi, avec tout le reste de la compagnie en prime, et je suis en cet instant en train de faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas vous éclater la tête avec les haches de Dwalin. Puis-je savoir ce que notre cambrioleur fait avec ces trolls ?

**Fili :** Euh ben…il essaye de récupérer les poneys.

**Thorïn :** Les poneys que vous avez perdus, je suppose ?

**Fili et Kili :** Euh…vui tonton.

**Thorïn :** D'accord. Vous serez privé de pépitos pour le reste du voyage.

**Fili et Kili :** D'accord tonton.

**Thorïn :** Bon je pense qu'après cet incident nous pouvons tous retourner finir les crêpes flambées de Bombur.

**Balin :** Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait l'aider ?

**Thorïn :** Qui ça ?

**Balïn :** Le cambrioleur.

**Thorïn :** Le quoi ?

**Gloïn :** Tu sais cette chose petite et bouclée qui pourrait nous servir de peluche.

**Nori :** Cette chose que Gandalf nous a refourgué parce qu'il nous serait soi-disant utile.

**Thorïn :** Ah cette chose…ben on la laisse là. Les trolls on l'air très content en plus de l'avoir.

**Balïn :** Thorïn.

**Thorïn : **Franchement à quoi il nous sert ?

**Gloïn :** C'est vrai qu'on est un peu en train de se traîner un boulet là.

**Nori :** Mais il fait un élément comique.

**Dori :** Mais nous sommes les éléments comiques à nous tout seul, avec le stéréotype qu'on se traîne à cause de la vision que Peter Jackson a donné aux fans en défigurant le caractère noble de Gimli.

**Peter Jackson :** Non mais je te permets pas ?!

**Tolkien :** Ahahahah ! Bien fait pour toi !

**Fili :** Enfin faut pas oublier qu'il nous a rendu un minimum de crédibilité parce que dans le livre on est des gros baltringues grâce à Tolkien.

**Peter Jackson :** Et toc !

**Tolkien :** Peter rend moi un service…va t'étouffer en mangeant ton maudit script !

**Bofur :** On devrait peut-être faire une réunion ou décider à pile ou face ?

**Nori :** Quelqu'un a une pièce ?

**Ori :** Tu manges quoi ?

**Bombur :**…Les derniers pépitos.

Pendant ce temps :

**Bilbon :** AAAAAAAAAAH AIDEZ-MOAAAAAAAA ! (dit-il en faisant des ronds autour du feu avec les trolls à ses trousses)

Pendant ce temps : les Nains regardent Bilbon faire des ronds, pendant qu'Ori décrit la scène dans son carnet, Bombur et Bifur se disputent les derniers pépitos et Bofur pique une pièce à un Gloïn en colère pour tirer à pile ou face.

**Dwalin :** Il court comme une tapette l'avorton.

**Nori :** Tiens tu as un collègue Kili.

**Kili :** Va lécher les pieds d'un elfe tu veux.

**Thorïn :** Non…sérieusement je vois vraiment pas à quoi il peut nous servir. Autant le laisser là et continuer vers Erebor.

**Oïn :** De l'or…où ça ?

**Balïn :** Et abandonner la seule personne qui fera tout le boulot à notre place pendant qu'on tressera nos barbes ?!

**Les Nains :**…

Pendant ce temps :

**Bilbon :** AAAAAAaaa…_(passe derrière un rocher avec les trolls derrière lui)_…._( puis passe de l'autre côté)_…aaaAAAAAAAH !

**Thorïn :** Oh et puis par la barbe de Durin ! On y va !

**Dwalin :** Bastooon !

Et les Nains chargent dans un grand bruit de ferraille et de fracas d'armes alors que les trolls s'amusaient à jouer au hochet avec un Bilbon terrorisé et suppliant.

* * *

_**BLOOOOOOOOP**_

_**Attention ! Devant la violence de cette scène nous choisissons de vous montrer plutôt un documentaire sur la différence entre les roches calcaires et granites dans les constructions des tunnels dans les cités nanesques.**_

Ekrund galad dongliz rak-dur. Irkat-lukhud ka tabrikihu ulfat atam ma tanakhi ,tab gi sulluzu irkat lu khud ka riki hu Ulfat-ata ma. Tanakhi uduhu bin-nât az nân tarsi,si, Ba zar agânî-furkhîn Gurd ! Ma satf unkhai, Atkât za tagrafizu. Zatagrafizu atablugi sulluzu Irkat khud ma Katabrikihu Ul fat-atam ma tanakhi uduhu bin-nât aznân tar, Ma nîd sakhu! Ma satf unkhai! Atkât zatagrafizu sulluzu Irkat-lukhud ma ka -atam ma tanakhi uduhu Ma satf unkhai, Atkât za tag rafizu Zata lugi sulluzu Zat blugi sulluzu Durin ku bin-amrad Ugmal sullu addad. Kubakana Ana aznân undu abadKu ganaga. Tur ganâd abanul, Durin ku bin-amrad goarf Moria ; Uzbad Khazad-dûmu, ku Baraka aznân ra karaka atkât. Rutz strok kindhagl, umgi Irka-lukhud ka ong-ek…

**Peter Jackson :** Y a pas comme un ptit souci ?

**Peach :** Non aucun. J'ai pas trouvé de documentaire sur la construction de tunnels nanesques dans les cavités souterraines de la terre et parlant de l'histoire des roches dans une langue autre que le khuzdul.

**Peter Jackson :** Tu souhaites assommer les lecteurs de sommeil ou les instruire ?

**Tolkien :** Elle cherche juste à empêcher mes chers lecteurs de ne pas mourir d'une syncope en voyant à quel point tu dénatures mon œuvre.

**Peter Jackson :** Ah oui bien sûr. Ah oui monsieur, vous souhaitez donc que je filme pendant dix minutes des Nains se faisant prendre comme des idiots par des trolls aussi intelligents qu'un gobelin bourré ?

**Tolkien :** Ca veut dire quoi CA ?!

**Peach :** Jamais d'accord ces deux-là.

_**BLOOOOOOOOP**_

* * *

Les Nains sont en cet instant dans une situation difficile. Et oui ils ont été pris comme des bleues suite à la stupide idée qu'a eu Bilbo de rester en plein milieu de la bataille au lieu de fuir, lui qui ne savait pas se battre, pour ne pas mettre dans une situation fâcheuse ses compagnons. Une partie de la compagnie se trouve en sous-vêtement (refrénez vos ardeurs les fangirls…la lignée de Durin n'a pas subi se sort) bruns sales alors que le reste attend tranquillement de passer à la broche dans des sacs.

**Ori, Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Bofur :** Nous sommes des saucisses à barbe prêtes à être rôties.

**Bifur :** Umhal ong-ek groaf… _(Un jour mon ancêtre Gurdil…)_

**Gloïn, Bombur, Oïn, Balin, Fili, Kili et Thorïn :** Nous sommes des limaces à barbe.

**Bilbon :**…Je veux rentrer chez moiiii.

**Bert :** Bon je propose qu'on les mange crus.

**William :** Ah non je pense qu'on devrait suivre la recette de_ Cuisson de Nains pour les nuls _(écrit par Smaug) et les faire rôtir à la broche avec des champignons.

**Tom :** Ou alors on les mange en rouleau de printemps ! Arc-en-ciel.

**Bilbon :** Non mais attendez ça n va pas du tout ! Vous ne pouvez pas les manger comme ça voyons !

**Bert :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**Tom :** Cuillèèèère.

**Bilbon :** Mais vous les avez vu ?! Ils puent, ils sont infectés et leur peau pourrait vous briser les dents.

**Dwalin :** Par ma barbe il nous insulte !

**Kili :** C'est toi qui l'a dit qui l'est d'abord !

**William :** Vraiment ?

**Bilbon :** Oui je vous garantis que vous pourriez tomber malade, surtout que ceux-là sont de la pire espèce. Des crasseux niveau 9 sur l'échelle de la porcherie.

**Les Nains**_ (dans une magnifique cacophonie) _**:** Non mais oh ! Pas un peu fou non ?! Mon pied dans ton nez l'avorton tu veux savoir s'il est crasseux ?

**Bert :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**William :** J'ai pas envie de tomber malade moi.

**Tom:** Mais j'ai faiiiiiim. Fougère.

**Bilbon :** Et puis de toute façon vous devriez savoir que le meilleur moyen de cuisiner un nain c'est en suivant la recette de la chanson.

**Les Trolls :** De la chanson ?

**Les Nains**_(en mode panique) _**:** De la chanson ? Mais quelle chanson ?)

**Bilbon :** Ah ah ! Vous ne la connaissez pas ?

**Tout le monde : **Non.

**Bilbon :** Eh bien je vais vous la chanter alors.

Et nous voici avec une petite interlude musicale parce que deux chansons c'est peu comparée aux nombres de textes musicaux qu'on peut se farcir dans les œuvres de Tolkien. Alors attention mesdames et messieurs voici la chanson du Nain et du Troll jouée en fa mineur.

_J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt  
Il traînait derrière lui un nain tout empaqueté_

_Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos_

_Je lui dit mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct'avorton  
Il répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes_

_Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos_

_Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête  
Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette_

_Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos_

_J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois  
Quand j'me suis retourné, ben il était plus là_

_Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos_

_Et j'ai suivi sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne  
Puis je l'ai vue cachée, par delà le gros chêne_

_Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos_

_Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu  
Et pour farcir les pommes il lui enfonçait dans..._

**Les Nains :** QUOIIII ?!

**Bofur :** Je commence en avoir ras la moustache des pommes.

**Bert :** C'est pas une mauvaise idée. On a justement pleins de pommes avec nous.

**William :** Et avec de la crotte d'écureuil ça sera parfait.

**Tom :** J'ai un objet pointu…souche.

**Kili :** Bwaaaaaah je veux pas avoir des pommes dans…

**Gloïn :** Ah mais cette fichue Blanche-Neige nous aura poursuivie jusqu'au bout avec ces foutues pommes à deux rubis !

**Bert :** Allez Tom. Apporte le couteau pour qu'on puisse leur enfourner les pommes…et en passant on leur arrachera les barbes pour préparer la sauce.

**Thorïn :** Jamais vous n'aurez un seul poil de nos barbes vils manants !

**Balin :** Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour nous empêcher de finir rôtis ?

**Ori :** Vous ne voudriez pas me détacher messires les Trolls ? Il faut que je prenne des notes pour la postérité car il me semble qu'en cet instant critique notre vénérable chef s'apprête à commettre un acte de bravoure.

**Dwalin :**…hein ?

**Bofur :** Il a dit qu'il voulait juste garder une trace de la stupidité de Thorïn sur son vieux carnet.

**Dwalin :** Ah ok.

**Dori :** Je me sens mal…ça tourne trop-blurp.

**Oïn :** Mais non, mais non Dori. Tu es très bien attaché.

**Bert :** Oh j'en ai marre de leurs babillages incessants ! On va les écrabouiller tiens.

**Thorïn :** AHAHAHA JAMAIS VOUS NOUS AUREZ VIVANT ! RAMPEEEEZ !

Et d'un seul coup, les Nains enfermés dans les sacs se mirent dans la position tactique connu par tous les militaires ayant accompli de nombreux actes de bravoures : la technique de la limace. C'est ainsi que les écureuils et les chouettes purent voir (en mangeant du pop-corn avec leurs lunettes 3D) des Nains glissant sur le sol, trainant leur barbe dans la terre, bougeant leur popotin enfermé dans leur sac miteux…alors que les Trolls tentaient d'attraper ces limaces ridicules et que le reste de la compagnie continuait de tourner sur sa broche.

**Bilbon :**…Je suis entouré d'idiots.

**Les Nains :**…spouik…spouik…spouik (NDA : ceci est le bruit que font nos chers Nains en rampant sur le sol)

**William :** Attrapez-les !

**Tom :** Aieuuuh ! Leur chef acariâtre m'a mordu l'orteil !

**Nori :** Et nous ? Oh mais je rêve ils nous laissent tomber là ?

**Bofur :** Sans mauvais jeu de mot, on peut dire qu'on est cuit les gars.

**Bifur :** Khuzd bunz orki felak, ân bizar zâram gatholdûm…_(Le petit bonhomme en mousse, qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir…)_

Les Nains en cet instant sont à peine dans une situation critique. Nous devrions peut-être songer à vous avouer que l'histoire va bientôt s'achever avec tous les nains farcis aux pommes et cuits au feu de bois pour être déguster par des trolls totalement stupides. Mais non ! Car notre cher Gandalf n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Et oui le voilà qui grimpe au-dessus d'un rocher (il vient de finir de fumer sa pipe après avoir bien profité du spectacle) et savoure son entrée fracassante sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance.

**Gandalf :** VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !

**Peter Jackson et Tolkien :** Non non c'est trop tôt Gandalf !

**Gandalf :** Ah crotte…ben ABRACDABRA LUMOOOOS !

Alors Gandalf frappe avec force le rocher qui se fend telle la Mer Rouge se fendant devant la force de Moïse. Le soleil jaillit alors dans toute sa splendeur, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne, et transforme en pierre les vilains Trolls qui se tordent de douleur et se figent pour l'éternité. C'est qu'il a du style ce magicien machiavélique !

**Peach :** Vous êtes enfin d'accord sur un truc ?

**Peter Jackson et Tolkien :** Pas du tout ! Hors de question de m'entendre avec cet idiot !

**Peach :**…C'est cela oui.

**Bilbon :** Oui sauvés ouf !

**Kili, Fili, Bombur, Oïn, Gloïn, Thorin, Balin :** Wouaiiiiis !

**Les autres Nains :** Ca bruule ! Détachez-nous !

**BULLETIN CEREBRAL D'OIN**

Décidemment je ne regrette pas d'être venu à ce voyage organisé. Vraiment que d'activités intéressantes nous a prévu le guide…je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'appelle Tanpanfle…ou Pandalf. Qu'importe, vraiment cette idée de nous refaire une scène de la vie quotidienne des trolls était une excellente idée. Et ce détails dans les costumes, dans la mise en scène, cet effet son et lumière remarquable. Oh j'ai hâte de voir la suite du voyage. Il faudrait que je prépare des suppositoires à base d'orties pour notre hobbit par contre…ah le pauvre je le plains. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle une telle maladie. Où est mon cornet acoustique ?

.

.

.

**Gandalf :** Bon ben vous m'avez l'air en forme.

**Bofur :** De l'eau ! De l'eau ma moustache est en train de bruler !

**Gandalf :** Oui vous pétez la forme ça fait plaisir. Et puis c'est pas comme si vous aviez failli vous faire dévorer par des trolls.

**Thorïn :** Mais non bien sûr. A cause de votre cambrioleur on a failli mourir.

**Gandalf :** Il a fait gagner du temps. Je vous signale qu'aucun d'entre vous n'y a songé.

**Balïn :** Logique en même temps nous sommes juste des éléments comiques chargés de mettre en avant le héros.

**Nori :** Celui-là de héros.

**Gandalf :** Tararata je ne veux rien entendre qui serait désobligeant envers le petit hobbit pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais allons explorer la grotte de ces trolls…je suis sûr qu'on y trouvera des choses très intéressantes.

**Bofur, Nori et Gloïn :** Un trésor ! Poussez-vous on veut être les premiers !

Une partie du groupe se dirige vers la grotte des trolls pendant que le reste de la troupe se rhabille ou se remet de ses émotions alors que les rayons du soleil brillent.

**Les fans :** Mais ils ont dormi ou pas ?

**Tolkien :** Non mais vous savez il ne faut pas chercher un semblant de logique dans les films de Peter et- AIEUH ! Mais tu m'as frappé ?!

**Peter Jackson :** Oui. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me tendre l'autre joue pour que j'achève le travail.

**Gandalf :** Oh oh j'ai trouvé des épées. Allez Bilbon voici pour vous un petit cure dent et tenez Thorïn, une épée d'elfe même si vous les détestez.

**Gloïn :** Mouhahaha j'ai trouvé un coffre ! Je suis riche palàlàlàpa.

**Bofur :** Et tu nous en file pas un peu ?

**Gloïn :** Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire la cour, c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé en premier alors c'est mon coffre.

**Gandalf :** Allons Gloïn, ne soyez pas avare.

**Gloïn :** Non c'est ma cassette ! Hors de question qu'on me dérobe mon argent. Mon bien, mon précieuuuux. Oh il est à moi, mon petit bien, mon chéri, mon trésor.

**Bofur :** Complètement frappé l'Harpagon.

**Gandalf :** Euh…Gloïn aux dernières nouvelles nous sommes une compagnie, il faut donc que nous partagions les butins.

**Gloïn :** Je ne partage pas avec les idiots et les magiciens pédophiles !

**Nori :** Mais quel caractère de gobelin celui-là ! Pire que Thorïn.

**Thorïn :** Grummpf grummpf…me refilez une épée d'elfe…grumpfff grumpfff…tu vas voir où je vais te la mettre ton épée d'elfe.

**Dwalin :** Donne le coffre.

**Gloïn :** Non ! AIEUH !

**Dwalin :** Donne le coffre !

**Gloïn :** Non ! AIEUH !

**Dwalin :** Donne le coffre !

**Gloïn :** Tiens le voilà.

**Nori :** Merci pour ta bienveillante coopérativité.

**Gloïn :** Connards.

**Bofur :** Bon et maintenant on l'enterre.

**Gloïn :** Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes malades !

**Nori :** Ben oui comme ça nous pourrons le récupérer à la fin de l'aventure.

**Les fans :** Ah parce que si ils survivent ils ont l'intention de se retaper tout le chemin juste pour un petit coffre…alors qu'ils auront retrouvé leur maison ?!

**Peter Jackson :** La logique de Tolkien.

**Peach :** Non ! Tolkien non ! Repose ce flingue immédiatement c'est un ordre !

.

.

.

**Moralité I :** les Nains détestent les pommes, alors conseil d'ami si jamais vous les invitez à manger chez vous…bannissez les plats avec des pommes.

**Moralité II :** Les Nains sont des gros radins, des pochtrons, des râleurs, des morfales, des individualistes…bref il n'est pas trop conseillé de voyager avec eux surtout si vous êtes un petit hobbit souhaitant rentrer chez lui et tout juste bon à lancer des fléchettes.

**Moralité III :** Si jamais vous avez un diplôme en khuzdhul, veuillez s'il vous plait nous envoyer votre CV car nous recherchons des personnes compétentes pour traduire la conférence mondiale nanesque et culturelle sur la différence entre les roches calcaires et granites dans les constructions des tunnels dans les cités nanesques qui aura bientôt lieu.

* * *

.

.

Voilà fin de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu et vous aura un peu fait sourire. A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, des CV, des recettes de cuisine.


End file.
